True Shinigami
by Demon God Of Twelve Paths
Summary: What if ichigo was of quincy and soul reaper descent? What if his mothers death allowed him to unlock his heritage? What Is Ichigo exactly or is he something more than a shinigami, hollow or quincy? What if Ichigo hid his power and took shit from no one after his mother's death? Dark/Smart/Godlike Ichigo Soul reaper/Quincy Ichigo/Mass Harem Warning- Genderbend watch out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if ichigo was of quincy and soul reaper descent? What if his mothers death allowed him to unlock his heritage? What Is Ichigo exactly or is he something more than a shinigami, hollow or quincy? What if Ichigo hid his power and took shit from no one after his mother's death? Dark/Smart/Godlike Ichigo Soul reaper/Quincy Ichigo/harem Nel/Tia/Tatsuki/rukia/kiyone

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Other language's speech on different worlds – "_I told you so!_"

_Inner speech/thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto Attacks/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 1:**

Despair...

Is the only thing the young boy named ichigo feels as he crys into his mothers cold corpse not believing she is dead and gone.

He and his mother were just walking home in the stormy rain, till ichigo saw a girl standing too close to the rapidly moving river. He ran to her ignoring his mother's cries to stop but when he reaches the girl he hears a scream and looks to see his mother's dead body blood leaking from her mouth. But before he faints he see's the murderer of his mother with a white grinning mask looking right at him with something akin to arrogance.

Rage surges through his body at the smug look on the monster's face and yells out unconsciously channeling his dormant heritage black reiatsu explodes outward, shocking a cat close by and scaring away the giant hollow.

Ichigo's eyes flash black and gold before passing out the events from today too much for him to handle not seeing the serious eyes of a cat.

The cat looks at ichigos body in wonder, and fear it saw the boys reiatsu and is shocked by it his was equal to that of a fukutaicho and had more of a death feel to it like she was in the prescense of a true shinigami.

The cat slowly changes to a violet haired woman with amber eyes holding a great deal of mischief and wisdom not belonging to someone so young looking.

"What do you think kisuke." She said to no one before a sound of wind is heard turning her head to look at the new arrival.

She looks to see a blonde haired man wearing wooden geta on his foot a bucket hat and a green coat covering his light green kimono, he had a serious frown on his face and gray eyes holding sadness for ichigo and curiousness of ichigo's reikoryu type.

"Yoruichi ichigo has unlocked both of his heritage." Kisuke replied in a moment of seriousness surprising yourichi.

Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow "Kisuke what do you mean his heritage i thought he was only a soul reaper." She asked disbelieving.

The blond scientist tilts his hat to the side to cover his steel gray eyes "No he is of both shinigami and quincy descent."He said showing interest only a scientist would have.

The exiled captain's eyes bulged almost out of her skull at kisuke's discovery this young boy will have both powers of a soul reaper and Quincy she is sure the sereitei will send someone to capture ichigo but if he is trained in the arts well ichigo will be more powerful than the spirit king.

Looking toward kisuke she see's the same understanding in his eyes. A chance to help train one of the most powerful people in the history of soul society they just have to keep ichigo's heritage from being discovered.

Picking the little boy up who snuggles in yourichi's embrace making yoruichi smile in sadness of such a young child losing his mother this early in life. A truly tragic thing but she can't help but think this was somehow aizen's doing.

"Well yoruichi it's time to go we have an apprentice to train and i am sure tessai would want to have a successor ne?" Kisuke said his face one of sadness for the kurosaki family.

Getting a nod both captains vanish with a flash step one carrying ichigo's unconscious the other carrying masaki's body both knew right now that ichigo's life is going to get very interesting.

* * *

**Timeskip: 11 years later Ichigo age: 16**

Some could say this man is doing things that were not human and crazy but it wouldn't matter to kurosaki ichigo. Ichigo after waking up started having thoughts of revenge on the hollow that killed his mother but kisuke stopped that train of thought right now. He asked ichigo if he wanted to be stronger for his family ichigo accepted with determination burning brightly in his eyes so he was introduced to the people at urahara's shop. He met a shy girl named ururu a spunky red-head Jinta and a bespectacled man named tessai who had this stern yet soft visage around ururu and Jinta.

Yoruichi and Kisuke warned ichigo that their training will be intense and will not coddle him and want him to put all effort into perfecting their teachings. During the first few months they had ichigo train his stamina,speed,flexibility and power doing various physical exercises many, ended up with him getting bruises,cuts and injuries requiring tessai's medical expertise but he never cried out in pain he just kept silent.

The next year they had him unleash his reiatsu but what floored them was that his spiritual pressure made them kneel TWO CAPTAIN CLASS SHINIGAMI!.That was shocking in itself for a mere 6-year old to do this to the two veteran's but had in learn control of it till it was perfect so he can learn the shinigami arts. Kisuke taught him many things including meditation,strategy, and kendo surprisingly ichigo picked them up quickly blowing all of his expectations out of the water if he made a mistake he would just listen and correct it.

When the first year was over ichigo could stay calm even in the most dangerous situations, at school he was able to stay at the top of his class making many friends like mizuro, keigo, tatsuki, kuneida, chizuru and a bubbly girl named orihime shocking his family who thought ichigo wouldn't make it he proved them otherwise. The next year was spent with yoruichi learning hakuda and hoho , ichigo had weights placed on him that increased in weight based on the amount of Reiryoku put in it these weights focused on his entire body as he learned the stances for the shihouin style he quickly got used to the increased weight and dedicated his time to mastering the fighting style making yoruichi proud of him. Ichigo learned then and there that relying on one style will lead to defeat so he learned many different styles like boxing,tae-kwan-do,Aikido,Jujutsu,kickboxing,Hokka ido,tai chi,karate and kenpo mastering the forms on the fly like he was made to be a hand-to-hand god winning many martial arts tournaments surprising his family with his speed and grace.

Ichigo would time to time go visit his mother's grave and pay his respects to her in hoping she is in a better place before training to exhaustion and wake up in the morning eat breakfast then train in hakuda and hoho when he did the flash step he shocked them by going from one end of the basement to the other in one step.

He kept practicing the flash step till he could move fast enough to create clones (Ring a bell anyone) and kept using it till he could finally use it in mid-air and when turning. The next 6 years would be focusing on the things taught to him and learning about the history of sereitei but kisuke and yoruichi warned him about the corruptness in central 46 making ichigo mentally plot to assassinate them.

But today ichigo was expecting to have a normal day so he is walking home right now with a bored look on his face but could see many women young and old blushing at him the reason why?" Ichigo 5'8 in height his body sporting a solid 12-pack muscles that looked like they were made of steel powerful enough to destroy metal with a single punch, his face has no amount of baby fat leaving very sharp features and amber brown eyes that hold such warmth yet cold as well. and he has a black celtic cross extending from his right shoulder down to his hand.

Right now ichigo is walking home when he suddenly senses someone watching him turning around he see's a petite shinigami wearing the standard shihakusho , a katana with a white hilt strapped to her waist and has a shocked face before she shunpos out of sight.

Ichigo sighs already having a feeling he is going to see her real soon seeing the shop up ahead he walks in to see jinta picking on ururu frowning he snatches the brat up by his collar ignoring the constant flailing and threats.

"Jinta.. quiet!" Ichigo hissed at him making jinta sweat at seeing the one guy who scares him more than tessai ururu seeing ichigo squeals hugging her older brother figure.

"How are you doing uru-Chan." Ichigo said warmly ururu blushes at the 'Chan' and smiles at him asking all kinds of questions.

"Whoa, Whoa Uru-Chan one question at a time you'll go out of breath if you keep doing that." He said jokingly making the shy girl blush in embarrassment.

Jinta uses this chance to slip away but it was not meant to be ichigo grabbed him by his shorts with an evil glint in his eye that made him pale before he could scream.

**"WEDGIEEEEEEEEEE!" **Ichigo cackled insanely his eyes flashing gold making him look evil for a second.

Everyone passing bye could hear someones shrieks and cackling laughter that told them to walk faster unless they become next. A min later ichigo walks out in his black and red striped leather jacket over a white tee black pants and converses his orange hair down his back and covering one of his eyes (Dangai Ichigo's hairstyle makes him look bad-ass).

Ichigo walks home on the way he remembers all of the evil hollows he killed but he used his quincy heritage he found out about when a man named ryuuken visited he still remembers how happy the quincy elder was in seeing ichigo.

* * *

_-Flashback- 5 years ago_

_Ichigo was just coming up from the basement to get a glass of soda before he sensed another reiatsu signature next to his aunt and uncles picking up the pace he walks in to see a white-haired bespectacled man with sharp stern features glaring at kisuke with anger in his eyes._

_"Why didn't you tell me masaki died i could have visited my own nephew back then but you and isshin kept this from WHY!" He yelled at kisuke who had a somber expression on his face really feeling sorry for keeping this from him._

_"Matte wait please everyone no more fighting this isn't the time to fighting each other." Ichigo asked softly calming the tense atmosphere in the room making yoruichi let out a sigh of relief smiling at her godson._

_'Masaki-Chan you would be so proud of your son if you were still alive and looks like ryuuken does have it in his heart to love others. She thought at seeing such a young boy who lost his mother diffuse the situation between kisuke and te Quincy elder._

_Ichigo looks at the white-haired man until something clicks in his mind and his eye widens before he jumped ove rthe table hugging ryuuken like a lifeline._

_Ryuuken looks confused until he hears the words that warmed his cold heart "I finally got to meet you Uncle Ryuuken." Ichigo said while sobbing for finding another family member ryuuken let a warm smile grace his face and hugs his grandson whispering soft words till ichigo fell asleep._

_The two exiles look at the scene with a mix of happiness and sadness knowing how hard ichigo took his mother's death about not being strong enough till kisuke speaks up "You know ryuuken why don't you get to know your grandson and train him to be a strong quincy fit for his heritage." Urahara offered smiling at ryuuken who nodded and took ichigo to his home for the next 5 years to train and get to know his grandson starting a loving relationship between the two._

* * *

-End Flashback-

Ichigo remembered all of the training sessions he had with his quincy uncle he did have a kinder side to him but he was a sadistic taskmaster and expected full effort, ichigo that he won't do any coddling so he had him learn how to absorb reishi and how to form his bow thanks to the control exercises he did at uraharas he was able to form a more powerful bow. It was called **Ginrei Kojaku** this bow had massive amount of firing speed and piercing power ichigo got too excited and shot a single arrow that was powerful enough to blast through a steel wall of sekiseki so he learned to lower the power down and increase the speed which he shot his arrows.

He also learned about the history of his clan about how the shinigami cleansed souls while their arrows destroyed it completely so he took what he learned from his godfather kisuke and placed a seal that allowed his arrows to cleanse the souls of hollows. Ryuuken was astonished at his grandson's growth rate it took him years to master his clan's techniques but ichigo took to them like a fish to water and was giving him a hard time when dodging his arrows when they are faster his and can tell where he is going to teleport.

At the 5th year ichigo was to learn a quincys counter to a soul reapers kido they were called **Gintō** (銀筒, _Silver Tubes_) these things could be used to bind and kill ichigo learned the spells and trained till exhaustion till he mastered them. Unfortunately ichigo developed a sadistic streak from his uncle he used the spell **Gritz **to use on Jinta for target practice while cackling madly mentally scarring the boy for life.

At the end of the year ichigo became a full-fledged quincy but while the quincy had their attire white and blue he had his sleeveless black with red lines quincy symbol displayed on the back and front proudly black gloves for his hakuda and black pants lined with pouches for his Seele Schneider's with refilling seals the same with his ginto.

Walking home ichigo unlocks the door walking in and yells "I'm home everyone im home." running could be heard.

A black blur launches from the stairs doing a flying kick "ICHIGOOOOO! ACK!" The voice croaked as ichigo nailed his father isshin in the balls with a sadistic smirk before falling down and walked to the kitchen to see his two sisters.

Both look up with a smile "ICHI-NII!" They chorused making ichigo chuckle before sighing sidestepping another flying kick before giving isshin a choke slam from hell dazing his father.

Shaking his head he deadpan's at his sisters who are giving him the same look saying 'Why can't the idiot take a hint yet' ichigo picks up a plate of miso soup and onigiri before eating and comments that it tastes more delicious then last time making yuzu poke her fingers shyly making karin snicker before looking away innocently at yuzu's glare.

Isshin gets up with not injuries making them think he isnt human they couldn't be more wrong but became weary at his lecherous grin "So ichigo when are you going to give me some grandchildren." He leered at ichigo who has a calm expression but you can see a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Maybe you and that tatsuki girl maybe. " Isshin said unaware of his daughters sneaking to the stairs slowly until he see's a huge vein bulging his son's forehead before ichigo stood up and punted isshins ass into the air making him screech while ichigo and his sisters smirked darkly (He's corrupted them RUN!).

* * *

Yawning looking at the watch on his wrist he bids them goodnight walking to his bedroom with sleepy eyes laying down on his bed letting his eyes close but snap them open when he see's the same women from before but get's a closer look at her and see's the same weapon his godfather kisuke had '_She's a soul reaper must be looking for a hollow' _He calculated mentally before hearing her voice "It's close i can feel it." Making him sweatdrop before clicking his light on making her look like a deer in the headlights.

Ichigo crossed his arms before asking sweetly "May i ask what a shinigami is doing stalking around in my room." A dark aura forming around ichigo making the woman sweat not seeing how a mere human could see her.

Ichigo smirked "I am not a human i'm a someone with the heritage of a soul reaper and the quincy." He said shocking rukia never seeing someone having such power and starts to get worried about soul society sending the research team to capture him.

Suddenly ichigo frowns "Why were you searching for a hollow inside my home." He asked rukia politely making her face lose all emotion impressing him.

"I was tracking a hollow that managed to slip by me but they are rumored to go after spiritually-gifted people." She explained before gasping as a heavy pressure is set on her but looks at ichigo to see him standing perfectly fine with a scowl on his face but they hear a scream.

Running into the hallway they see yuzu having scrapes on his face struggling to stand up "H-help karin." She said weakly before fainting ichigo sets her down on his bed, before snapping his head toward karins scream.

Both him and Rukia jump down to the first floor to see karin in the hands of a hollow this makes ichigo see red before his Reiryoku explodes from him making rukia wide-eyed never seeing black reiatsu before.

Ichigo blurred at the side of the hollow before sending it flying with a backhand down the street before disappearing in a black rip in the air "shh it's ok karin-chan i got you the monster isn't gonna get you again." He whispers calming down his frantic sister who slowly closes her eyes into the realm of unconsciousness .

Ichigo glares at rukia making her sweat "Shinigami-san may i ask WHAT THE FUCK IS A GILLIAN IS DOING IN THIS AREA!" He roared subconsciously unleashing his spiritual pressure down on rukia making her fall to the knees.

She struggled to speak "I didn't know m-my superiors sent me here blind i _swear_ to you i had no knowledge of a gillian being here." She promised ichigo got his reiatsu under control the black aura disappating the pressure on Rukia let up letting her stand but her eyes widen as the gillian appears ready to bite ichigo but she pushes him out of the way.

**SQUELCH!**

Ichigo looks in shock to see the soul reaper bitten deep in the shoulder by the hollow but before that she slashes it across the face causing it to screech in pain and retreat back into a garganta.

Slumping against a lightpole rukia sighs seeing her shoulder bleeding continually before looking at ichigo "Hey come here i have something to give you." She asked in a ragged voice.

Ichigo puts his sister on the ground before walking to rukia who holds up her sword "I want you to take my power it should awaken your other heritage it should work but i know soul society will come for me and you for doing something forbidden." She said accepting her fate. Ichigo nods with determination in his eyes but turn to see the hollow charging at them.

Ichigo grabs the blade but not before asking "What is your name shinigami?" He said rukia who smiles at him.

"It is not shinigami it is Rukia Kuchiki." She said making him smile.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki!" He roared before stabbing himself with her sword.

Silver-white reiatsu exploded outwards like a monsoon of power receding after a few minutes showing ichigo with a shinigamis shihakusho but his had a red rosary strapped to it and on his back is his zanpakuto but his looked like a giant cleaver.

Ichigo frowns noticing his reiatsu is fluctuating heavily before forces it under control shocking rukia who thought he was going to have no control but she notices she is in a white kimono.

She feels her reiatsu but is shocked by how much is left it _'It's like he took almost all of it thats impossible!' _She thought as she see's ichigo pull the huge sword from it's scabbard before focusing on it's energy watching in fascination as it changes to the shape of a daito with the blade a pure black.

Ichigo twirls it around getting a feel for the weight and feels it is just right before looking at the hollow with a bloodthirsty grin on his face scaring the hollow who lets out a whimper of _Fear_ before it could move. Ichigo vanishes in a blur ending up behind the hollow before sheathing the blade slowly.

_Click!_

Was heard in the air before the hollow is slowly split from it's groin to the head dissolving as it died. Rukia watched in shock at the speed ichigo used and felt like he wasn't even trying.

_'Was that **Shunpo**? No that was Pure Speed and he wasn't even trying.' _She thought frantically before seeing ichigo walk toward her smiling.

"So how exactly are we gonna take care of this mess rukia i can hel-." He fell unconscious from rukia pressing a pressure point on his neck knocking him out before getting to work to cover up the incident.

"Ichigo i can already tell without a doubt you will become a very powerful man and i will support you, but now we have to worry about soul society finding out." She said to herself before beginning erasing yuzu and karins memories.

**Timeskip: Karakura High**

Ichigo is sighing with annoyance at what rukia did he found out this morning that she erased his little sisters memories of the event and replaced them with the incident being a truck crashing into their house. Ichigo wasn't complaining since his little sisters were safe and finally unlocked his shinigami heritage and went to his godfather and godmother for help with his abilities and told him to come after school for training making him giddy at getting more stronger.

Right now he is sitting in his chair by the window the bright sun shining on him giving ichigo the appearance of an angel many of the females swoon even their teacher at how regal and handsome his features looked while the guys glared at him in jealous, and anger at how every girl is going after him before they see ichigo look at them annoyed.

"Do you shithead shave something to say to me." He asked coldly making them shiver and shake their heads not wanting to get their asses whooped.

Snorting ichigo turns away not before seeing his friends walk over and sit around him asking questions about how was he? What happen? Is he fine?. Most of this came from tatsuki who is looking over him for any injuries confusing him he may not show interest in the opposite sex but even he isn't that dense looking in her eyes he is shocked seeing love and admiration this warms his heart since he never let anyone get close to his heart in such a way since his mother died.

Tapping her on the should tatsuki looks at ichigo with a quirked eyebrow but he leans making her blush before whispering "...Tatsu-chan i know you have feelings for me so i want to get to know you better meet tomorrow at night i'll take you on a date..." Tatsuki blushes but inwardly she is jumping in happiness at seeing ichigo let her in his heart she was always helping him when bullies started picking on him but he never cried since the day his mom died.

Ichigo see's what is going through her mind and smiles _'I am such an idiot for not letting tatsuki into my heart i guess i can finally smile for once.'_ Ichigo thought remembering the times she was worried for him since he didn't show emotions back then and would come to school with bruises from training.

Suddenly the door is opened and in walked the same petite woman he met last night walking up to ichigo's group.

"Hi My name is Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet you friends of ichigo." She said with an innocent look that made ichigo's lips twitch in amusement before his eyes turn cold.

"Ms. Kuchiki may i ask you for a moment of your time i want to know about the countries you came from it interests me." He asked politely with an undertone meaning 'Comply or Else' gulping she nods walking to the roof with ichigo ignoring tatsuki's heated glare.

**5 minutes later**

Leaning against the rail Ichigo looks at rukias innocent look with a calm expression "Rukia i would appreciate if you drop the **Act**." He emphasized on the word '_Act' _hearing this all form of playfulness is gone from her face replacing it with a cold, calculative look.

"May i ask why you are here from what i can guess nearly all of your power is gone correct?" He asked. Rukia having to pick her jaw off of the ground from his intellect hell he's smarter than captain aizen and that man is a genius.

"Yes it has i am in a gigai right now but my power seems to be lowering even more with each passing so i wanted to inform you that you will be taking over soul reaper responsibility's for karakura town ." She informed ichigo smirks in excitement and bloodlust.

"Heh i was hoping you would say that my life has been getting quite boring and i know all shinigami can become powerhouses if trained right and from what i can see you look like a kido practioner my godfather has told me of their classes but never teached me them due to shinigami being the only ones that can use them besides i need a kido teacher before i can ask tessai to teach me." He said making her eyes bug out even more hearing ichigo know she was a kido user by just looking at her but she smirks darkly making him raise an eyebrow in amusement of her attempt at unnerving him.

"Yes i can show hado, bakudo, and healing kido since those are what i am quite good at we can start urahara's place after school okay." She offered ichigo nods with an eager grin to learn.

**2 months later**

During those 2 months ichigo took tatsuki on that date he promised her and told her his secrets but all he got was a blank stare and her saying is he an idiot for thinkin she would leave him. While at his godparents place he was training himself harder than ever before he was told about aizen and his scheme so he made placed a seal on ichigo that made him immune to his hypnotic Zanpakuto thanking his godfather ichigo trained in kendo a style all shinigami were required to use if the soul society said he was a prodigy kisuke would give them a blank stare before slapping them for such a degrading title he was a kami damn _Genius!._ Ichigo was someone who was a 'Learn as you go' type of guy as ichigo not only was able to use his Zanpakuto like a Grandmaster in **Zanjutsu** Kisuke could say ichigo was the _Perfect Student._ He would pick up on mistakes on the fly and continued to correct them but, also just using his it was like ichigo used a sword all his life but in Kisuke's terms without a doubt in his mind was a **God** in Zanjutsu. What made him proud was that ichigo picked up different styles mixing them into one making him more deadly with a blade and was always improving his moves and stances after perfecting them Kisuke could say he was better than Old Man Yama who was a damn monster in battle making him better than the royal guards.

In Hakuda thats were things got really strange before ichigo couldn't even beat kisuke yet yoruichi in hand to hand combat but now even in his physical body his punchs and kicks left craters and caused mini earthquakes on contact and was able to create shockwaves from punching speed. Hoho is where he truly shined he was already fast before but now he was a _Speed Demon!_ his speed already left afterimages but now it was like he was already behind you the moment he moved even Yoruichi using her full speed and shunko could keep up with him thanks to his training in other styles Ichigo's movements were fast and unpredictable due to him switching styles everytime, and his growth rate was the same as zanjutsu.

When Rukia and Tessai train him in Ki which is refered to as **Kido** _(Demon/Spirit_ Way). Those who used this focused their spiritual energy into the three main area's of kido Healing, Defense, and Offense. In kido, Rukia and Tessai were flabbergasted by his natural talent. Ichigo was a natural at all areas but he favored **Hado** spell's learning and mastering ones up to the 90's and he even learned to do the higher level spells with no incantation while keeping the power when he used the fourth hado a simple one.

It was black with a red outline packed with enough power to break through a **Bakudo** spell like a knife through butter.

In **Bakudo** they could proudly say, he was _deadly_ he combined his kido skills into his fighting style increasing his already growing fighting prowess, he was already in the ranks of 89 powerful and skilled enough to beat tessai despite his experience ichigo had very vast knowledge in Kido.

Ichigo also tried to meet his zanpukto and had no success but one day he delved even deeper into his mind where he met his zanpkuto and his darker half.

_-Flashback-_

_(Mindscape)_

_Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see his mind and to his shock looked like a city with skyscrapers, and buildings but he came here or something and began walking when he suddenly sensed two signatures._

_Turning around ichigo saw two people one leaning on the wall the other standing on a pole both looking at him with sadness, yet anticipation._

_Ichigo see's this and thinks he has closed his heart off for too long after the death of his mother but opened recently so he steeled himself before walking closer standing 2 feet from them._

_He bows his head "I'm sorry..." He whispered surprising both spirits at the sadness in his voice._

_The older one speaks "What exactly are you sorry for ichigo?" He asked ichigo._

_"I have been neglecting you never even trying to contact you after i unlocked my heritage for that i am sorry for my weakness." He said in a humbled tone making both widen their eyes before the white colored one spoke up._

**"Ichigo we know how you felt when your kaa-chan died so we understand we were simply waiting for you to open your heart back up and lighten up a lil you were like a fucking ice cube."** The man said before opening his eyes shocking him with his black scalera and gold eyes that held understanding and a slight hint of insanity.

Ichigo smiles "Thank you i always thought i would be alone but may i ask your name Aibou?" He asked his mirror image who smirked the same smirk he did.

**"The names Hichigo glad to meet you partner but, listen up if you act emo on me i will beat your ass into the ground got it." **Hichigo joked getting rid of the visible tension with ichigo smirking back.

Turning toward the older man who had a calm, yet stern look on his face "I am guessing you are my zanpakuto spirit right?" Ichigo asked the man who nodded.

"Yes i am your zanpkuto spirit i tried calling out to you many times but you couldn't hear me so now i will tell you my name again it is." The man said.

Ichigo said "_Zangetsu... (Slaying Moon)_." smiling zangetsu nodded and watched as ichigos daito transform into a zanbatou the blade having one side black while the other white the hilt having medical tape hanging from the butt.

"Slaying Moon indeed i know you are my shinigami powers and i am guessing hichigo is my inner hollow." He said making the two spirits gape.

"If you're wondering how i knew it's because there are others with inner hollows so i was wondering can we all start a partnership i want to fight with the both of you in battle against my enemies especially aizen i can tell he was the one who set grand fisher on my mother." He growled as his eyes flash black and gold before his hair started to change black with white tips on them.

Both see this and smile seeing their host have some of their physical traits "Yes we will ichigo-aibou we will help you for family and to protect your precious people and we will be teaching you our arts in your mindscape but,remember time flows differently in here one hour in the real world is a year in here which is alot of time to master your zanpakuto and hollow powers but don't think it will be easy." Zangetsu replied both him and Hichigo wearing sadistic smirks scaring ichigo who was pretty fearless and gulped.

_'What have i gotten myself into." Ichigo thought before dodging their attacks._

_Flashback Kai!_

* * *

After that whenever ichigo got the chance he would enter his mindscape and train using his hollow mask and gaining more compatibility with Zangetsu and Hichigo. Zangetsu commented that he has mastered his shikai and can do it without a gigai and is on his way to gaining bankai so for mastering his shikai zangetsu taught him a technique called _Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Piercer__)._ This move condenses ichigos Reiatasu (Spiritual Energy) into a highly condensed beam that shoots out like an arc but can be manipulated into many things like a shield or tornado.

With his inner hollow ichigo mastered 5 hollow techniques **Sonido** a high-speed movement like the shinigamis shunpo and mastered it without the mask making hichigo proud, the next technique he learned was **Cero** a signature attack of a menos but can be used at close-range the concept behind it was quite simple it was just condensing your spiritual energy into a ball and releasing it surprisingly ichigo mastered it on the 2nd day and was able to fire it rapidly impressing the hollow. The third one was called **Bala** a weaker version of the cero but faster and was like a reiatsu bullet the same concept as the cero as well making it easy to master. The fourth was something called a **Hierro** a defensive ability for all hollows that hardens their skin completely blocking weapons from cutting them some of the higher class hollows have the toughest hierro that was hard as diamonds again ichigo surprised his two partners by taking it beyond the level of a Vasto Lorde and it became instinctual till the drain on his reserves were just smallest trickle. The fifth one was what made hichigo gawk seeing ichigo using the **Gran Rey Cero** like it was easy and experimented with it's manipulation by being able to form multiple ones by using his fingers.

Though through the 2 months other things have happened other then Ichigo's training like for instance,during the course of the 2 months. Both Ichigo and Rukia were pulled into many fights with hollows that attacked specific individual's that Rukia had noted knew Ichigo somehow. Like the first one was an attack on the girl known as Inoue Orihime. A girl Rukia oddly found interesting of her bubbly personality yet innocent look on things. Though she oddly didn't like the fact the girl has a small crush on Ichigo who simply commented he neither cared nor didn't like her that way.

Anyway, it was during the night when both Shinigami and Substitute Shinigami felt the spiritual energy signature of a hollow with it being near them. Thus they had tracked it down at Orihime's home only to find it being attacked by a hollow the size of a small house. They later learned it was actually Orihime's brother to which Rukia heard Ichigo compliment with a look of something of _pity_ since back a few years orihime's brother died at their clinic due to a car accident and the clinic just didn't have the equipment to keep him alive long enough for the ambulance to arrive.

But Ichigo took him down seeing as the hollow was having an inner struggle with the spirit of Orihime's dead brother. Naruto did his duty by cleansing the hollow and setting orihime's brother free from the torment he was suffering after which Rukia quickly erased the memories of both Orihime and Tatsuki who was their at the attack. After which she with the help of Ichigo cleared all evidence they were their.

After all Rukia had warned him now that she had performed the forbidden act of giving her powers away to another Soul Society would be watching her intently and ichigo did everything he needed to do so he could get Soul Society off their tracks.

But that wasn't the only thing since the next hollow attack came in the form from an event from a teen known as Yasutora Sado or known by his classmates and friends as _'Chad'._ The teen was tall very tall for his age and had the appearance of a Mexican decent. From what Ichigo explained was that Sado was somewhat of an older brother figure of his. Further explaining that back during the time he started Mashibara Junior High, he was saved by Sado at one point where he in return saved him from almost being killed. Thus they stayed in touch like brothers and watched each others backs he told her when he needed to count on someone that person would be Sado without a doubt.

But the event that involved Chad was something akin to a hollow attacking him for protecting a parrakeet from which Rukia idly noted had a lonely spirit of a plus within. It was a child in reality but, it was rumored to be cursed by sudden _bad luck_ befalls anyone that helps the bird. That was the reason how Chad ended up in his home clinic wounded by a hollow. The next day involved, Chad disappearing from the clinic and not being able to find him anywhere else. Ichigo decides to use the fruits of his training in **Reiatsu** and by result conjures up the **Reiraku** _(Spirit Threads)_ finding the pluses spirit thread he followed it along with Rukia.

Once they got their, they soon found Chad only for him to run away from them seeing this, they were about to go after him when karin stopped them looking extremely weakened yet exhausted at the same time. Seeing this Rukia insisted for Ichigo to take Karin home while she trailed Chad to which he agreed knowing she could take care of herself even with almost all her powers gone.

After taking Karin home, and reflecting how karin had actually _cried_ and pleaded for him to save the kid he had hesitantly put her to bed before jumping through the window this time jumping on the roof of houses. Once seeing Rukia he appeared beside her still following Chad's trail. That is before they are intercepted by a hollow that was called **Shrieker** which was a hollow that claimed to be the one that killed the boy's mother. That was when that Ichigo heard this utterly to the shock of Rukia caught the hollow's explosive leeches before ramming them into the hollows mouth with his bare first before gripping its tongue and ripping it out. After which he stabbed the tongue before grasping the hollow's mask with only his hand before just _gripping_ it making the hollow scream in pain as it just imploded killing the hollow.

After which he did as asked by Karin, and sent the kids soul to Soul Society saying he can be at last with his mother. Afterwards he gives Sado a few choice of words and giving him a small thanks for taking care of the kid...

That was only the beginning though because next up was the foolish mistake of a teen that Naruto just _hated_ with a passion. It was the boy named Ishida Uryu, the boy just reminded Ichigo too much of those _damned_ Thugs that tryed to attack his sisters. His pompous and ever so high and mighty attitude made his very blood boil, it got worse when he found out from Rukia the boy was a quincy and by extension _hated_ shinigami with a passion.

And worst of all this little pompous prick was his half-cousin and tried to get people hurt by challenging him of who can kill the most hollows the nerve of him! I'm glad i didn't inherit the quincy's arrogant streak.

The little brat actually issued a challenge to him later on that same day by using a object called _Hollow Bait_ which he crushed even when Ichigo _warned_ him if he used that he would not only endanger the people of karakura but, also his family. But, the damned brat answered arrogantly that _he_ would kill every single hollow before anyone was injured. That got ishida rewarded with a broken nose and a wounded pride when he felt himself completely paralyzed by just the glare Ichigo sent his way. It was so filled with malice it made the _proud_ quincy soil himself right their on the spot...

Afterwards Ichigo and Rukia agreed with separating to deal with the hollows faster and, they did but, even then they just kept coming and coming to the point a literal army of hollows was raining upon Karakura. Even after defeating countless of them more came and multiplied even but, that's when the timely intervention of my godfather Rukia called as _Kisuke_ came. He and his team of two children and a giant of a man called Tessai helped stem the tide of hollows but, it got to the point where the hollows all converged in one spot where Ichigo, Rukia and Kisuke and his team arrived as well.

It is their where Ichigo saw his first Gillian to which Rukia explained to him was a hollow that was clearly made up of thousands of hollows. Hearing this Ichigo decided get a bit serious to where he to the surprise of Kisuke not only appeared below the Gillian's foot but, suddenly appeared on top its head using what was clearly a **Sonido** but, the surprise didn't end their. For before Kisuke and Tessai's eyes did the Gillian...

_Split_ in half before it faded from existence...

That day Rukia and Kisuke as well as Tessai was grinning proudly while Ichigoo himself was smirking proud of his skill's in combat. Ever since then though Ichigo hasn't seen hide nor hair of Kisuke since then...

Now the next thing that happened was what changed things between Ichigo and Rukia and not in a bad way either...

For on this day Rukia witnessed a side of Naruto she has never seen before...

It was on the day of Masaki's death her anniversary, July 17th to be exact,the day Ichigo's mother died protecting him. Rukia was their when she was told by the oddly more then silent Ichigo. He told her he wasn't gonna be doing any hollow cleansing on this day and that was the final say in all matters. She had asked why only for him to tell her it being the reason why him and his family was at the graveyard to pay their respects to their dead family member and mother to the three kids.

He told her it was his fault masaki died on that night for acting so foolish... But she told him like Zangetsu and Hichigo said let the past go.

It was the day he told her when he swore complete and utter vengeance on the monster that killed her. Staring into her eyes while telling her he would become the monster he was in his past life if he has to so he can get rid of the hollow that killed his mother. Rukia questioned him a bit more on what it was which he clearly denies any longer to speak about it not wanting to remember that night...

Later on during their discussion's Ichigo see's the little girl that was their on the night his mother was killed and followed after it with gusto leaping through the tree's in speeds no human could match. Rukia following him. Once following it Ichigo see's it had disappeared to which resulted in a tree shattering from his punch. Venting out his frustration's he walked back to the grave with Rukia telling hims he was gonna be patrolling the area for any sign of a hollow or shinigami scouting the area.

An hour later resulted in Ichigo meeting back up with Rukia as they both followed after the hollow signature while Ichigo looked for both Yuzu and Karin as he remembers them being easy targets for hollows. Thus he speeds up searching for his missing sisters...

He found them though but, they were in the hands of _it..._

That hands of _that_ hollow...

The one that killed his mother on _that_ very night 6 years ago...

Rukia still remembered even to this very day of what happened then...

**Flashback**

Looking upon the face of the hollow that had announced itself as **Grand Fisher** Ichigo's always once impassive face was set into an expression that made the giant hollow _flinch_. His once amber eyes were now glowing etheral gold with a demonic slit running through both his eyes. His mouth formed into a _growl_ so fierce it sounded like a _wolfs_ growl when its on the hunt. His larger then usual canines lengthened 3 or 4 inches longer. His nails on his hands suddenly grew longer and sharper to the point they looked to be able to tear through _steel_.

_''Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan...take my sisters and, get out of here...this is my fight...and I don't want you to see what happens here...''_ hearing this Rukia and Tatsuki nodded knowing he wouldn't take a no for an answer. Plus she didn't wanna take the risk of the girls waking up to see what was about to un-fold. Seeing her gone with Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo turned back toward the grinning hollow and let out a _growl_,

**Grrrrrrr**

_**''Grand Fisher, for taking my beloved mother away from me and my family...I will now end your life...slowly...and PAINFULLY!''**_with this Ichigo slowly stalked toward the still smug grinning Hollow as it just took a step forward thinking this wasn't a challenge and just use it's technique to take him down.

So when the image of Masaki appeared before naruto he only stopped for a moment...just a moment but, to Grand Fisher's shock did Ichigo not _only_ grasp his zanpakuto and stab it into the ground he went _through_ masaki's image never seeing the heartfelt smile on the woman's face. The hollows eyes would have widened at this...

If the clawed hand of the demonic Ichigo wasn't grasping his 'sinker_'_ and not ripped it off it's head...

**''AHHHHH YOU BASTARD!''** Shouted the hollow as blood gushed out of his head like a spurting fossit. It suddenly charged at the un-moving Ichigo _rage_ clear in its eyes; only for his charge to be stopped when Ichigo's hand raised up and was planted firmly on it's mask. Grand Fisher's claws an inch away from Ichigo's un-flinching face.

_''You took...kaa-san away from me...you...who damaged my family and had them suffer for the last 6 years...'' _Ichigo said with not a single emotion, his hair covering his eyes. So when he raised his head up to stare back at Grand Fisher all the hollow could do at that very moment...

Was let out a pitiful _whimper_...

For Ichigo's eyes were so cold yet so filled with both _Malice_ and _cruelty_ beyond any kind of measure it made the hollow want to actually beg for mercy...

Thing is he never got the chance...

Suddenly and without warning Ichigo's other hand firmly grasped the hollow's immense claw and _pulled_...

**RIIIIIP!**

Was the sound of Ichigo tearing off the hollow's immense claw like it was _wet paper_...

Blood then shot out like a water hose coating the paralyzed Hollow and the un-moving naruto. His hair and body coated to the brim with blood of the hollow yet he showed not a sign of any emotion except for a small smile filled to the brim with _coldness_ that is was like a smile of the Fallen Angel itself...

**''AHHH! MY ARM!''** Bellowed the hollow as it shakily grasped the bleeding stump that was where his arm sued to be. His crimson bug eyes wide in complete and utter _fear_ and _pain_ for the...

_Monster_ infront of it...

**''W-w-what...are you?''** this only seemed to make Ichigo's smile widen even more making it a bit more blood crazed as his eyes seemed to gain a look of extreme _bloodlust_. So much so it was thick in the air. Letting out a chuckle so filled with _madness_ it made the hollow shiver in fright.

_''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What am I? You ask what I am? It's easy!...**I'm your death**...''_ with that Ichigo took a step forward grasped the hollow's other hand and this time pulled it off like the other. This time though before the hollow could even let out a _whimper_, Ichigo all but grasped both of the claws and _rammed_ them through the hollow's mouth and straight through it's head. This time blood gushing out like a broken sewer pipe, the blood coating naruto even more then he already was.

_**''Ohh I'm not done...so don't go dieing on me yet...we're just getting started!''**_ and it did, Ichigo grasped the fallen body of Grand Fisher and slowly and ever so slowly carved through his body with his claw's peeling his fur and rupturing his skin. Soon blood followed this and with each cut more blood fell before all to soon, the hollow's body was barely recognizable with blood pouring from him like a waterfall.

The hollow barely clinging to what life it had left saw the frown on Ichigo's face making him _pray_ he would just end his life right their and right now for the pain was just too much. Though to his horror Ichigo just gained a grin back this time filled with both madness and Insanity before he with a quick _'snap'_ punched through Grand Fisher's mask making it crack while Ichigo uttered only one word,

_''Bye...bye..._**Hado 56: ****Kongōbaku** _(Adamantine Blast)_ with that all the Hollow could see was a crimson glow before...

**BOOM!**

His head just exploded in both blood and gore, blood raining down on naruto like a small rain storm. The hollow's body strewn around the area in pieces limbs and legs practically incinerated yet pouring blood. Blood coated the ground and the blood red rain pained the tree's while Ichigo stood their amidst it all with a smile...

A smile leaking _Coldness, Ruthlessness, Brutality, Bloodlust,and so much more_...

But that smile was soon wiped away and replaced with a sad frown...

''How long were you their...Rukia, Tatsuki...'' not turning around to meet the gaze of the violet eyed Shinigami and his childhood friend. The two woman stepped out from the shadow's her eyes filled with _sorrow_ for Naruto while not showing a hint of disgust at the blood and gore around her. Slowly they walked up to him ignoring the aggressive aura around him and practically saturating the area. When they were close to him they answered,

''Long enough...Don't worry any longer Ichigo-kun...its over...you killed him...'' she softly muttered while slowly wrapped her arms around him pressing herself against his back. Feeling Rukia's comfortable embrace Naruto just let his head hang low ignoring the blood dripping from his body and his blood drenched shinigami garb. He just relished in the one thing that kept him from going completely off the _brink_ into madness.

He knew without a doubt if it wasn't for her...he would have gone down into that darkness...

_''Thank you...Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan...''_ his words escaping him that which made Rukia and Tatsuki smile a bit tearfully before hugging him tighter not wanting to let go of him...

Not now and not ever...

''Woaaaah~ Kid, you did some serious fighting their...I don't think I have ever seen someone actually dismember a hollow like that...especially of a Hollow like Grand Fisher's stature...'' this voice of a man coming from the forest. Glancing at the figure Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki both narrowed their eyes on him more so Rukia when she saw the shinigami garb on the man.

''What's another shinigami doing here...?'' she questioned to which made Ichigo's eyes slightly widen and the man in the shadow's give out a small chuckle of amusement.

''That's of no concern Kuchiki-_Fukutaicho, _what is of concern though is how this kid here not only killed Grand Fisher but, also used a _Kido _spell and on such a high rank...what have you been teaching this kid...'' said the shrouded shinigami. Ichigo having enough of the man spoke in a tone that would have sent Hades himself running for the hills...

_''What do you want with me and, how is what I or Rukia do any of your business?''_ his tone making the shinigami noticeably freeze and Rukia despite the situation smile. A tense silence followed through after his statement which was broken when the shinigami spoke once more only this time his voice was much more grave...

''Because kid, unlike myself Soul Society doesn't like people that aren't natural shinigami wielding such power as you. I'm quite shocked none have sent any squads after you, the power and skill you displayed here would send many of their heads rolling...but...seeing as I don't have any reason to have been here I see no reason reporting what I saw...all I ask kid...is that you be very careful...'' to which Ichigo just glanced at him through his blood drenched hair and spoke,

''Very well...and let me tell you something...if they even _try_ sending their agents after me...they better pray to kami...because they won't live another day afterwards...'' this made the man just _roar_ in laughter...

''HAHAHAHA! Kuchiki-Fukutaicho, you sure picked a good one here...he's got guts I'll give him that one and if he can talk so freely like that and against Soul Society...then I can't wait to see what he'll do later on...Goodbye for now...'' with that the man disappeared from the area not able to be sensed by either of the two. When the coast was clear, Ichigo looked over his shoulder ignoring the blood around him and glanced at the oddly silent Rukia...

''So...mind telling me what he meant..._Kuchiki-Fukutaicho?_'' he said with a teasing tone that which made Rukia slightly freeze knowing she had been caught. Slightly looking up, Rukia had a innocent look in her eyes which betrayed the sheepish grin stretching across her mouth.

''Hehe...guess I have some explaining to do huh?'' he just looked at her before shaking his head...

''No...it's obvious you wanted to keep that a secret...so you can tell me about it...when your ready. I would love nothing more than to here about _your_ life and role as a shinigami...but, I will wait when you want to speak about it...'' this made Rukia's eyes widen not once did she think Ichigo would deny an explanation from her. It honestly just made her feel more attached to him then anything for she knew he had complete and utter trust for her and she to him. They both trusted one another yet, Ichigo would give her the time to explain herself when she was ready to...

Snuggling into him all Rukia could say at that moment was,

_''Ichigo-kun...thank you...''_

With that the relationship between the two evolved into something more...

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Timeskip: 2 days later-Nanashi street**

Rukia is walking down the street with a grim look on her face she feels two familiar signatures one is at lieutenant and the other is at taicho-level.

"Long time no see Rukia now how about you tell us about the human that stole your powers." An arrogant voice sounded out making Rukia frown in recognition.

Looking up on the lightpole two men are looking down on her one an arrogant look the other an impassive look but held curiosity.

"Renji you are still arrogant i see." She said quietly but Byakuya could hear her making him frown he had no idea his lieutenant would be this way after becoming a fukutaicho but none the less he and Renji came here to retrieve rukia.

Red in the face renji jumps down his zanpakuto glinting in the moonlight and swings down cracking the ground, jumping away rukia flares her reiatsu in hope of Ichigo sensing her.

"No one is gonna come save you Rukia no one can match me and it will always be that way." He said with even more arrogance before getting punched in the face by an unknown force.

Walking out of the trees is Ichigo with his gold eyes glinting maliciously, making Byakuya shiver from feeling those eyes give _'What is he? No one has ever had eyes like that not even kenpachi?'_ The Kuchiki clan head thought.

"Well seems i came at the right time Rukia who's the pineapple head." Ichigo deadpans at her making Rukia giggle even Byakuya's lip twitched in amusement.

Renji red in the face from embarrassment "Who the HELL ARE YOU!" Renji demanded his arrogance rising making Ichigo give him a bored look.

"I don't see how trash like you deserves to know my name especially those who attack a defenseless woman and call me human like you did before i will **RIP YOUR FUCKING SPINE OUT!"** Ichigo said darkly making the two kuchikis do a double take at what he said never knowing he would say this.

"DIE YOU TRASH!" Renji yelled as he charged ichigo ready to cut him down rage clouded his senses made him unable to see Ichigo's smirk.

Before Renji could take a step Ichigo vanished in a boom of static in front of Renji with his fist cocked back and swung forward stopping an inch from the lieutenants stomach this is the moment like 'Calm Before the storm' just as Ichigo's fist made an indention on Renji's stomach.

Renji screams as the punch sent him flying like a bullet through the trees stunning rukia and byakuya. Ichigo smirked sadistically "How disappointing i thought a fukutaicho was supposed to be strong i guess not if he went that far with 1% of my strength." He said cackling like a madman in his mindscape hichigo has a shit-eating grin on his face.

**"Ichigo i am so proud of you"** Hichigo cried anime tears at ichigo having his sadistic streak making zangetsu snort in amusement.

Ichigo rolled his eyes inwardly _'Thanks for the compliment aibou.'_ Ichigo said mentally to hichigo.

**"No problem partner i came to see ya as a little brother so don't let it go to ya head got it."** Hichigo mock glared making ichigo chuckle.

_'Wouldn't have it either way_ bro.' Ichigo mentally grinned.

Ichigo sensed an increase of reiatsu quirking an eyebrow he turned to the direction renji is **"** **Howl:**** Zabimaru!" **Renji's voice bellowed as his sword changed to a segmented sword with protrusions on the blade.

Narrowing his eyes Ichigo unsheathed his sword slowly showing everyone it's dark blade and omnious prescense but they see black reiatsu swirl around it **"Cleave The Moon, Zangetsu!" **Ichigo roared as his sword transformed into it's zanbatou form.

Rukia's eyes bulged "You have your shikai already!" She yelled.

"Yes zangetsu and me trained for years in my mindscape till i mastered shikai so i can use it without my gigai and it's finally paid off basically i am mentally older than everyone in the soul society physically I'm 16." Ichigo said making their eyes widen in realization.

Renji snorts "You call that a zanpakuto that thing looks like nothin but a hunk of metal." He said smugly getting a cold glare from rukia and byakuya but their eyes widen as ichigo's black reiatsu slams down on them making it hard to breath.

_'This is nothing like that of Yamato-Soutaicho it's beyond that and it dosen't feel like all of it how can he control this much energy without exploding.'_ Byakuya frantically thought sweating bullets.

Rukia feels a wetness between her legs and gasps _'Oh my god his prescense makes me wanna submit to him he is so hot, i wonder if tatsuki is willing to share?'_ A horny rukia thought.

_'Zangetsu let's show this brat what happens when he insults us.' _Ichigo thought darkly with zangetsu's eyes glinting with malice making hichigo get a chill up his spine at how scary the old man looks.

"Yes, Ichigo let's show this gaki what happens when you challenge our POWER!" Zangetsu roars in ichigo's mind before his spiritual energy rises to 2% making renji look like he's about to shit his pants.

"Now i think it is time you learn to respect your elders arrogant brat!" Ichigo snarled ferally before blurring in a sonic boom before bombarding renji with a mix of hakuda and zanjutsu making renji work overtime to keep his limbs attached.

Jumping back renji swing extending his sword at ichigo hitting his neck making rukia gasp in horror and renji grin in triumph that is until he heard a noise.

_Crack!_

Looking at his sword in horror it cracks more until it falls to pieces leaving nothing but a hilt while ichigo look bored "It seems your reiatsu was too weak and your sword shattered how **disappointing."** Ichigo barked out before having to block a stab at his heart area.

Turning around his golden eyes locked with steel-gray that hold fear of him "Interfering already it seems my godmother was right about you _Little Byakuya."_ He said in a teasing tone making his eyes widen in shock before narrowing with anger.

"So you are family with that _hellcat_." He said saying the word hellcat with venom making ichigo narrow his eyes at him at the insult to his godmother before attacking him faster than he did renji surprising the captain with his speed clangs of metal rang out in the air both fighters trying to kill each other one to kill ichigo the other to protect rukia.

Ichigo ups his speed catching the captain off guard and nails him with a roundhouse but dodges at the last second ichigo's foot hitting the ground leaving a 30 ft crater making byakuya narrow his eyes.

"It seems you have went beyond yoruichi's hakuda prowess and has surpassed her thats impressive in itself but don't think you can beat me boy **Scatter, Senbonzakura."** He said as his sword glowed pink before scattering into hundreds of blossom petals.

Ichigo looks at the petals in the ground and narrows them as he see's the cuts from when they touched the ground "Your zanpakuto's power is commanding the blades on each petal very impressive beautiful, yet deadly i'm impressed." Ichigo said honestly before charging his hollow reiatsu to his finger a black orb sitting on top making their eyes widen before he says the one word that caused rukia to shake.

**Cero!**

Ichigo's finger blasts byakuya with a beam and black and red reiatsu making him have to dodge via shunpo but gasps as the hybrid started shooting ceros one after another while cackling madly never paying attention to renji who is sneaking toward rukia when she gasps.

Ichigo snaps his head toward her seeing renji run into the senkaimon with byakuya in tow and tries to make it toward the portal but it closes making ichigo fall to he ground.

Ichigo can't believe his eyes they had taken rukia a girl that probably loves him he trys not to shed tears but can't and screams out in sorrow his reiatsu flaring even more before someone walks behind him and knocks him out.

Kisuke looks at ichigo sadly knowing that like tatsuki rukia has love for him and he forgot about her during battle picking up his body he walks back to the shop with determination in his eyes eager to help ichigo grow even more stronger.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop**

His eyelids open slowly letting out a groan ichigo rubs his head before looking around seeing he is in his godfather's house but remembers what happened to rukia and went over how the battle went he got too cocky and paid the price for it and cursed his hollow instincts.

So ichigo squashed down all his hollow instincts such as rage, sorrow, anger, hunger, and bloodlust never will he make the same mistake again in battle.

Throwing the covers off he walks into the main room to see his father, kisuke, ryuuken, and yoruichi.

Isshin gets in ichigo's face and tries to punch but he grabs it twisting it before pulling with a _crack!_ he dislocates his fathers should and arm.

"Damn you son you weren't supposed to unlock your heritage you are getting out of control GAHH!" He gasped in pain because ichigo kicked him in the ribs.

His eyes glowing a demonic gold and his hollow mask forming on his face with vertical black and red lines down it's face **"You have no right you old goat this power is mine to do with as i please and the next time you try to control me i will blast you with a gran rey cero until you're dust understand."** Ichigo said coldly in a distorted voice.

Isshin grits his teeth and nods he just has to wait for ichigo to drop his guard getting up he leaves the shop wincing as he holds his broken shoulder.

Ichigo turns to his godfather but dodges a blue arrow that made him frown darkly turning toward the entrance he see's his half-cousin Ishida Uryuu, pointing an arrow at him with an arrogant expression on his face.

"Ishida i suggest you get that arrow out of my face before there is one less quincy in the world." Ichigo threatened his reiatsu growing by the second.

Ishida shoots at him but ichigo is faster and shoots his black arrow piercing the arrogant quincy in his arm making him screech in pain.

"Do yourself a favor and protect the town while i'm gone maybe that will teach you some fucking humility scum that's for using fucking hollow bait in this city you're lucky i don't kill you." He snarled at ishida who high tails it out of there.

"Kisuke, yoruichi, uncle ryuuken i need more training i let my emotions control my actions not anymore i need to be ready for aizen and don't worry i heal faster thanks to my hollow abilities." He said turning to go down to the underground basement.

* * *

**Timeskip: 1 month later**

Ichigo jumped to training like a madman never stopping even for a break, he even went training for 2 days straight to learn and master his entire kido arsenal and perfect his zanjutsu, and hakuda.

With Zangetsu and Hichigo they both agreed with him about his training regiment, they both trained him in their arts intensely but to their surprise ichigo found out a way to cut their training time in half by spliting his mind and soul into a copy that gives memory feedback including physical training as well they asked him what is it's name he said **Sakusei No hoho 2: Soul Clone" **This helped ichigo master his hollow mask to using it for a full week and won't be fatigued when it breaks and,he gained a full hollow transformation it was utterly terrifying and amazing he looked just like a vasto lorde and his attacks were increased tenfold but he noticed it kept trying to drive him mad but he managed to get rid of that effect after 4 years in his mindscape and managed to gain mastery over the attack more powerful than the gran rey cero it was called **Cero Oscuras** an attack that is used by the strongest of hollows.

With Zangetsu he told ichigo to gain bankai he would need to force him into submission or unlock it through a life or death situation.

Ichigo chose to fight him no way was he taking the easy way out he can still remember their fight...

* * *

**Ichigo's Inner World**

Within his inner world ichigo is looking around for zangetsu warily while holding his released zanpakuto before ducking an attack from behind and landing a spin kick against zangetsu knocking the man back into a building.

Zangetsu bursts from the fallen debris sword already in motion to stab ichigo but before he could his sword is cleaved in half before getting slammed into the ground by a barrage of getsuga tenshous.

Ichigo walks toward him slowly keeping his guard up when suddenly zangetsu appears behind him going for a beheading but is shocked when ichigo grabs the huge blade between his fingers and pointed his fingers at zangetsu's chest letting out a smirk

**Hado #4: Byakurai! **(Pale Lightning)**" **He uttered before black and red lightning shot from his finger bursting through his zanpakuto's spirit stomach who had a smile on his face that spoke of _Pride_ and vanished in a wisp of smoke before reforming into a younger version of himself.

Blinking "Let me guess you're my bankai correct?" He said bluntly the teen zangetsu gave him a knowing smirk.

_"Yes i am your bankai, and i have to say you have made me proud ichigo i shall give you your bankai it is called **Tensa Zangetsu **(Heavenly-Chained Moon-Piercer)" _Tensa Zangetsu said with his smirk growing wider till it looked like it would split his face in half.

Looking down at his blade it looked like his swords sealed state but the tsuba formed manji like protrusions with a black and red diamond hilt all in all this weapon looked very light.

"Why don't me an you take it for a test drive and master this i got 3 days left before heading to soul society aizen is gonna be surprised when he loses an arm besides it feels like i haven't reached my full potential yet tensa." Ichigo grinned with tensa doing the same as they both pull out their swords and clashed once again in a blur of immense speed.

* * *

**Flashback End**

After unlocking his bankai ichigo used the next 2 days mastering his bankai to it's full potential. In his bankai ichigo learned it was a compression type that allowed him to move at faster speeds adding onto his already god-like speed even his attacks and reiatsu were increased intensely.

Ichigo mastered it in 4 years in his mindscape baffling kisuke and yoruichi but they were proud of him. He told them about feeling another power in his soul that made kisuke perk up when he mentioned that he told ichigo it was called **Fullbring** it was due to the hollow reiatsu he absorbed when grand fisher killed his mother but to activate it he needs to have something he is proud of.

Ichigo thought over the things he was proud of and remembered the manji tattoo he got on his other arm and that activated his fullbring it transformed him into a light-weight armor that increased his speed and gave him the ability to change the shape of his reishi into anything he wanted he also found out after unlocking his fullbring his shikai changed as well his shihakusho had two black white lined straps crossed into an 'X' and his blade zangetsu gained a serrated edge on it's underside and he also had armguards reaching down to his hands and black metal gloves that can channel his getsuga.

He also was managed to do **Bringer's Light** this allowed him to jump from one point to the next he used this for jumping from building to building in the town and it was quite fun to use it also allowed him to skate along the ground.

His bankai was the same except his bankai looked even longer and more powerful and his strength increased even more his punches made it seem like an earthquake was happening.

After mastering his fullbring, shikai, and bankai he experimented using _Ki _since it was physical energy he used to fly he had many crashes into rocks at first but got the hang of it afterwards. He read about a manga called Dragon Ball z and managed to recreate the Instant Transmission, Kamehameha, and the Death Beam.

He had fun blasting his godfather's hat with it making kisuke sob comically and scaring his godmother who chased after him using shunpo but to her frustration couldn't catch him any longer thanks to his training.

On the final day he spent time with tatsuki who told him she didn't mind sharing which caused him to blush making tatsuki laugh her ass off before he slapped her's making her eep! as for his family he spent time with karin and yuzu but his old man tried sealing his powers away till they are needed and got a boot to the ass and a beat down from yoruichi.

Now ichigo is standing with yoruichi at the **Senkaimon** that will allow him to gain access to the sereitei but they had 1 week to rescue rukia before her execution "Don't worry _Kyofu_ i will get her back right baa-chan." Ichigo snickered at yoruichi who had a vein bulging on her head making kisuke snicker as well before getting a brain-duster from the cat woman.

He shakes his head walking to the gate with yoruichi in tow waving to kisuke who tried to enter the gate but is shocked by red electricity gritting his teeth _'Hurry back ichigo your family will need you.'_ Kisuke thought before walking back to start back training since he has been lacking.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo walks into a cave-like structure but see's the current that his godparents said was in the dangai he will have to avoid getting touched by it.

He suddenly hears a screeching sound and looks back to see the cleaner speeding toward them and curses inwardly speeding toward the exit with yoruichi behind him catching up to him. He grabs yoruichi by her waist getting a meep! and uses 2% of his max speed to reach the exit and lands down on a roof with a crash.

Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief putting yoruichi down while looking around and frowns at the state of the district they landed in who would have thought that it was a fucking cesspool while the sereitei looks like a palace.

Seeing his look Yoruichi grabs his shoulder shaking her head at him ichigo's shoulder's slump in _acceptance_ before walking around the town till they see the gate seeing it about to close "Yoru get help from that shiba woman i'll meet you inside." Ichigo replied before _vanishing _using sonido to get inside before the gate slams down.

Ichigo turns to see lieutenants and seated officers glaring at him. This makes ichigo scowl before blanketing the area with his spiritual pressure this causes some of their hearts to explode and other to have seizures the rest flee in fear.

Snorting ichigo senses a Taicho-Level reiatsu and turns to see a silver-haired man looking at him in fear making ichigo frown in disgust to think a captain was about to keel over because of just 0.01% of his reiatsu he increases it making his black aura intensifys.

Gin see's something that makes him step back in **Terror**.

For the reiatsu shifted and and condensed around the teen and in a rare sight that only two others have seen, a spectral image appeared behind Ichigo who's eyes glowed now a deadly golden his slits still within his eyes. The spectral image was that of only one word and that was a _monster_, for what that image was is that of a spectral image of a demon of some sort. it's body was robed in white robes as its skin was a sickly purple, the monster or demons teeth were unlike normal for they were a maw of pitch black fangs. The images hair was long spiky in a mane of sorts it was a darkened shade of white but, the creatures eyes were that of a _hollows_.

Held in the creatures hands was that of a black scythe that screamed of pure _death_ and the specter of death itself emitted such power it made Gin unable to even breath properly. He was hyperventalating as the sight before him, fear overriding his system paralyzing him on the spot. The specter of the Reaper hovered behind naruto whom was now staring at him with his glowing golden slitted orbs, his reiatsu coming out of his in tentacles of darkness as the surrounding Shinigami just fell dead from the pressure of the teen's reiatsu begin too much for them.

''What...is this?'' uttered the nervous Gin only to receive an answer when Ichigo narrowed his eys upon his fear stricken form, feeling the teens gaze on him made Gin break out in a cold nervous sweat,as the coldness and void black reiatsu emitting from him made naruto look like some sort of demon or Reaper of sorts from the deepest parts of the abyss.

Ichigo studied the taicho and for only a moment and right then he ahd to supress the urge to frown in disgust, just a bit of his killing intent reduced the fool to such a sorry state? pathetic was all naruto could think about, that is before he didn't give Gin time to react for suddenly Ichigo fazed out only to appear right infront of Gin whom couldn't react in time found his face being palmed by Ichigo's hand in that moment a immense impact sent Gin missiling back making him rocket through several buildings that is before he slammed riht into the wall nearly a yard away from the gates.

Yet in that moment Ichigo appeared only to give a small frown when he saw under the rubble Gin had disappeared leaving behind a small puddle of the man's blood behind him. Ichigo shifted his head in the direction Gin headed off to and just shook his head disgusted slightly in the cowardice of the shinigami.

Gin ran as fast and as far as he could for once in his life he felt the true meaning of ear, the meaning of death itself was completely destroyed before his very eyes. The definition of the word and of all he knew on the subject was changed utterly and completely because for the first time in his long life had he never _ever_ seen something so monstrous and deadly as that.

He fled without a second of hesitating, he had to get away he just _had_ to, the fear of which burst from him was too overwhelming to calm. It was just too much for him to fight down, he knew that teen could have killed him he damn well _knew_ he could. The power of Ichigo's reiatsu was so massive so terrifying it made the all feared Kenpachi Zaraki look like a damned _child!_

_'What...is he?'_

Seeing Gin completely gone from his sight, Ichigo looked around him and seeing the dead shinigami or rare few in cardiac arrest and destroyed aroudn him made naruto give a small sigh. In a quick movement in blinding speed, naruto just disappeared in a quick sonido, it was time he enacted his plan which he had been planning for some time now. Charging into Seireitei wasn't all he thought about, he did have a plan and the first step was done with his entrance into Seireitei had made them become disrupted in their forces like that of a hornets nest had been disturbed from being hit by a baseball bat.

Now for the second step was a very crucial part of his rescue operation that is always vital in enemy territory.

That is gathering information from the source...

**1 Hour Later- Taicho Meeting Hall**

Within the Captain's Hall, we could find every taicho of the Gotei 13 lined up; each with varying there own expression. Going in order we could find a man wearing the normal shinigami garb as any other shinigami and the majority of some other taicho's. He had long straight white hair, his Captain's haori hang loosely around him while his narrow tobi was securely tightened fastening his Zanpakuto. On the back of his haori was the Kanji for **jūsanbantai **_(Thirteenth Division)_.

This man was Ukitake Jushiro and is the Taicho of the Thirteenth Division and former apprentice to Old Man Yama himself.

The next one was a man that by all rights was a child's worst nightmare come to life, he was pale deathly pale really; he had a somewhat skeletal appearance to him. The man's face was all white the inner portion was painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes that which gleamed with the utmost of insanity that only a rare few could match was a shade of gold. His ears were replaced with what looked to be golden cones; his baring teeth showed he was smiling constantly. Around his neck was a purple scarf while on his head was a hat that had two hand pointed to the right. He wore the regular shinigami clothing and tobi only his zanpakuto hung in the middle of said tobi. Over his shoulders was his Taicho haori with on the back was **jūnibantai **_(Twelfth Division)_

This man was Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Taicho of the Twelfth Division and second president of Soul Societies **Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku **_(Shinigami Research and Development Institute)_.

The next person in line was by all rights a _mountain_ of a man, he had the appearance of an aggressive personality. He had a extreme muscular build yet lean unlike that of a body builder. The man had tan skin with an eye-patch over his right eye; over his shoulder hung loosely was his taicho haori though it looked to have been through much worn and torn with its tattered shoulder ends and bottom of said haori. He too wore a normal shinigami garb like the other taicho's. The unique thing though was the scar over his left eye which ran from top to bottom and his spiky black hair that which spiked out in multiple directions. Hanging off the spikes of his hair was tiny _bells_ that were oddly silent in the tense room. The man's eyes were that of a green fierce eyes that which glinted with bloodlust and the lust of battle. On the back of the man's Haori was the Kanji for **jūichibantai **_(Eleventh Division)._

This battle crazed man was Kenpachi Zaraki, Eleventh holder of the title **Kenpachi** and Taicho of the Eleventh Division.

Next was a surprisingly a child from appearance, he was short standing a short 4'4 though his overall demeanor showed he was anything _but_a child. He had short spiky white hair with a spiked bang hovering above his forehead and face. His turquoise eyes seemed to be two glaciers with an unending coldness yet layed within was a layer of small nervousness. He wore the standard shinigami garb with his Taicho's haori sleeveless if anything. A green sash could be seen around his shoulders that held his zanpakuto in place on his back. Upon the back of his haori in kanji did it define **jūbantai **_(Tenth Division)_.

This child like looking Taicho was; Hitsugaya Toshiro, Prodigal Genius of Shinigami Academy, Taicho of the Tenth Division and Youngest to ever make Taicho in Soul Society History.

Next person in line was a dark skinned male, with dark brown braids; over his almost lavender eyes that also signified himself of his blindness was clear goggles of sort. Over his normal shinigami garb with the sleeves rolled up, was the taicho haori covering his arms. Tied around him was a purple obi sash; he also wore a orange scarf around his neck. He wore white boots instead of the original straw sandals other shinigami wore with black fingerless gloves. Lastly his hair was put up in a ponytail. Upon his Haiori was the Kanji for **kyūbantai **_(Ninth Division)_.

This man was Kaname Tousen, Taicho of the Ninth Division.

Moving on we go to a more _fruity_ man who stood a good 6'3, he had grey eyes that which were now filled with something akin to _curiosity_yet _boredom_. He had long wavy brown hair that which was tied in a ponytail with long bangs framing the left side of his face. He wore a straw hat over his head with a pink ladies kimono over his shoulders. Under this was his normal shinigami clothing but also his Captain's Haori; he had thin facial hair around his mouth and cheeks. Strangely he didn't wear tabi with his sandals; though it be hidden on the back of his haori was the Kanji for **hachibantai **_(Eighth Division)._

This man was Shunsui Kyoraku, Taicho of the Eighth Division and other Apprentice like his best friend Jushiro and former student to Old man Yama.

On down we go to a a giant of a man, he stood a shocking 9'5 but the strangest thing was the gloves and bracers along with the helmet that covered his identity and appearance. He like the rest wore normal shinigami garbs only on his shoulders was two plated pauldron's that held in place his Taicho's haori while on his feet instead of the tabi and sandals was large plated boots. Upon his haiori the kanji stood for**nanabantai **_(Seventh Division)._

This giant Taicho was none other than, Komamura Sajin Taicho of the Seventh Division.

Next up we find someone that's all too familiar, that being Kuchiki Byakuya only now he was wearing his Taicho's haori and plus the added bandages on his person showed he was still healing from the injuries he gained by Naruto. His eyes though were now filled with a growing _caution_ while his right hand clenched his zanpakuto. Upon the back of his haiori was the Kanji for **rokubantai **_(Sixth Division)._

On up through the long list of Taicho's was a pleasant looking man, he just gave off an aura of kindness of sorts that if you could truly look underneath held a deep tint of maliciousness. The man looked mild-featured with his brown scholarly hair while enhancing his mild features was square rimmed glasses; his honey brown eyes seem to gleam with curiosity of the meeting yet there was something else within. He wore the standard shinigami uniform and Taicho's haori with the kanji for it being **gobantai **_(Fifth Division)._

This man was the extremely well respected, Sosuke Aizen Taicho of the Fifth Division.

On up we go to a beautiful young looking woman who just expelled an aura of _kindness_ and _serenity_ one would think she was an angel of Kami-sama herself. She had gorgeous blue eyes with long black hair which was braided and kept infront of her. She wore the standard shinigami captain uniform haori and all. Her zanpakuto however had a thick long red string tied around hit while it was around her shoulder. Upon the back of her haori was the Kanji for **yonbantai **_(Fourth Division)._

This beautiful angel is Retsu Unohana, Taicho of the Fourth Division and Head Healer and Doctor of Fourth Division's Medical HQ.

The next up was none other than Gin Ichimaru, only he was standing in the isle of the taicho's Meeting Hall. His nervous state still layed deep within him yet trying to keep appearance as he stood in attention in front of his fellow Taicho's and head taicho himself. Many taicho's could see his nervous state even if he tried to hide it and it confused many as to what could worry someone like Gin.

The next Taicho to the last was a rather petite woman, her narrow gray eyes cold and deadly fit for her position. Her black hair was worn short with two long braids with white cloth each ending with a large golden ring. She wears the standard shinigami taicho's uniform with a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath this she wore the uniform fit for the Commander-in-Chief of the _Onmitsukidō _which also didn't have any sleeves like her taicho haori. Upon her forearms was long black armbands and on her feet instead of the normal sandals and tabi she wore traditional Chinese shoes and normal white socks. On the back of her haori was the Kanji for **nibantai **_(Second Division)._

This delicate yet deadly beauty was Suì-Fēng, Taicho of the Second Division, _Commander of the __Onmitsukidō_, _Corp Commander of the Executive Militia_ and the Ninth Head of the Fon Family.

And finally the last of them all and sitting at the head of the Taicho Hall and in front of Gin himself was the Leader of every Taicho. This person was an old looking man with fiery red sharp eyes that held within an untold amount of wisdom that only a rare few could match. Scars littered the old man with an _'x'_ shaped scar on his hairless head, he had long gray eyebrows and long gray bearded which was braided with purple string. His shinigami taicho uniform was greatly exaggerated for someone of his size. As was his taicho haori with it draping over his shoulders instead of wearing it. Held in front of him was a worn wooden sagely staff of sorts with his old wrinkly hands resting atop it. On the back of his haori was the Kanji for _**ichibantai**__(First Division)_.

This old ,wise, somewhat stupid in times and obviously powerful man was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Taicho of the First Division, Captain-Commander of Seireitei's Gotei 13 and the Oldest Taicho to walk Seireitei.

And now the old man just let out a small sigh before he tapped his staff on the floor getting the attention of all. His eyes rested one each taicho before they settled upon Gin himself. His fire like eyes stared at Gin with a questioning yet curious gaze.

''Now that we have all gathered it is time we began this meeting, Ichimaru-taicho you were seen at the West Gate one hour ago prior to the sudden sound of intrusion within our very walls and added with that immense reiatsu surge. Can you explain to us exactly what happened?'' he spoke, his tone powerful and commanding as ever.

Every taicho eyed Gin curiously whether they looked interested or not they truly _were_ curious as to what exactly happened. They, if not all of Seireitei had heard of the sudden intrusion in their walls and it did surprise them. But the reiatsu surge for they didn't see it but they _did_sense it and of how exactly powerful it was. And to say they were shocked was like saying Zaraki had a small hobby for battle...

Gin looked all too happy to explain as his closed eyes seemed to twitch every so often, sweat slowly dripped from his forehead as he remembered what happened an hour ago. Taking a deep breath Gin spoke, ''Yes sir, from what I saw an hour ago on my patrol to the West Gate I saw something truly surprising. For you see, when I sensed a spike of reiatsu I looked up only to see the impenetrable West gate actually _flying_ right at me with such speeds it would have killed me had I not avoided in time. I don't know exactly how it happened but that giant gate was actually managed to slip in while it was closing.'' he said making every taicho within that meeting all go wide eyed or in Yamamoto's case his slitted eyes seemed to open in brief surprise.

Aizen though his eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly at Gin's explanations.

Needing to know more yama spoke,''Continue on Ichimaru-taicho'' and further elaborated Gin did.

''Well after avoiding the giant gate from where it had slammed into the second sekkiseki wall within Seireitei I actually _saw_ what did this but you probably won't believe me if I tell you.'' he said making Aizen's eyes narrow for a second there. That is before Zaraki spoke with a grunt.

''It couldn't be that bad could it?'' he said extremely bored out of his mind at this meeting. Right now he could be out there looking for the one who put out so much reiatsu. He was damned sure whoever gives out so much power would give him a challenge!

Gin only looked at him with what looked like a deadpanned expression, ''Kenpachi-taicho, this person reiatsu made even myself fall to my _knees._ The pressure was so much I was sure if I was any less then a Taicho I would have been crushed underneath such thick powerful reiatsu.'' he said making Zaraki's only eye widen briefly as did the other taicho's.

That is before a _shark-like_ grin spread Zaraki's face as he though on about fighting this person even more then before.

Other taicho's were finding this so hard to believe, someone with such reiatsu to bring down a Taicho to his very knees was here? Not only that but also infiltrated there very City! Heck even Soifon was looking down as to not show her immense surprise, to Yamamoto though all that happened was his eyes widening ever so slightly more then before.

''Elaborate further Ichimaru-taicho what else happened?'' and gin continued on only this time to the shock of every single taicho did Gin break out in a trembling fearful state. The once un-readable Ichimaru Gin was now a shivering mess as sweat poured down his face as he remembered what happened. It was all too fresh in his mind, those _eyes, that __**terrifying**_ power and those absolutely demonic eyes that which seemed to grip his very soul even now.

''O-ok...what I saw...was a _boy_ or maybe a teenager between the age of maybe 15 or 16, I just saw him walking through where the gate stood. Each step he took was like the very ground itself _trembled_ beneath him, the very buildings around him cracked or fell due to his increasing Reiatsu. This man, from what I saw was the one to have infiltrated Seireitei. I could never forget such an appearance, at first I thought my eyes were deceiving me but I know what I saw. He was the one who released that reiatsu which formed into something I'd...rather not speak of...'' he said with his face shifting into one of pure _horror_.

Yamamoto closed his eyes in thought on this, remembering the spiritual reiryoku and reiatsu that came from the West Gate only an hour ago. Just thinking on it made him just the tiniest amount of nervousness enter his old aged body for he has enver felt such reiatsu before in his entire life. it gave off the pure feeling of death tiself, void, cold and empty like that of the abyssal void of nothingness. No shinigami in history has ever been recorded with such reiatsu and this one seemed to only get darker and much colder each second when it was sensed.

All Yamamoto could do at that time was reach out sensing the reiatsu only when he did at that time ddid a spectral image of a monster pop up within his mind with its glowing golden eyes and black fang maw of teeth giving off such a demonic visage.

Looking at the shaking Gin did he speak, ''By any chance Ichimaru-taicho did you get a description of this man?'' he said which Gin just gave a shaky nod which was strange for someone like him.

''Yes...I would never forget that appearance, this man stands at approximately 6'5 and surprisingly enough adorns a shinigami garb like the rest of us shinigami do except his has black and white straps crossed into an X The man held over his back which looked to be a zanbato-like sword with it wrapped in white wrappings. It was as tall as himself in length while across his chest was a red rosary strap acting as a sheathe or holder for his zanpakuto.'' Gin took a breath not seeing the wide eyed looks from every taicho or in zaraki's case his grin getting even bigger at hearing of this person's weapon of choice.

''Lastly from what I saw of his appearance, he looked to be quite young like I said maybe around 15 or 16 but his skin tone was that of a lesser tan close to fair. He had spiky long Black Hair with bleach white streaks and lastly the man's eyes were an etheral gold while the scalera was a pitch black with strangely enough slits in his eyes that is before when he released his reiatsu they shifted into a menacing golden shade as the slits in his eyes grew more thin then ever before...'' he said that is before Byakuya's eyes widen before he let out a ever so small gasp.

''It can't be...'' Yamamoto heard this and eyed the noble Taicho.

''What is it Kuchiki-''

**Ryoka Alert! Ryoka Alert! Unidentified Reiatsu Targeted within Eleventh Division's Quadrant!**

Upon hearing this Zaraki's grin grew all the more insane before he literally rushed out cackling like a madman. As he burst through the doors the other taicho's looked back at there leader only to see thinking. That is before he tapped the floor once more.

''It would seem this ryoka has appeared once more now then we know we have a ryoka in our midst thus we need to be prepared for this intruder. If he was able to do such things to the impenetrable Sekkiseki Gate, and knockout a shinigami gatekeeper of jidanbou's status with only a few well placed attacks then we need to be prepared. That is why, I Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto am issuing all taicho's to warn their respective Division's and have them prepared. For I am now ordering the **Tokushuna senji-jun **_(Special War Time Order)_!'' his proclamation sounded through the meeting hall.

Kyoraku only tilted his hat down while speaking, ''Woo boy, that order to be given this early must be serious...'' he got a few nods from them all as they too shunpoed out of the hall readying the defense of there own divisions.

Not that it will do much good...

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo let out a yawn as he sits upon a pile of bodies like a bored king before vanishing using sonido and appears in alleyway and notices he is in the 10th squad district this made him quirk an eyebrow since this was were kenpachi zaraki's squad was.

He shrugs knowing kenpachi can't beat him right now and continues on his way but not before grabbing the blade of a katana with his fingers looking to his right he see's a bald headed man with red markings on his eyes in his hands are a katana and it's sheath this makes him raise an eyebrow in suprise.

_'Hmm he uses battoujutsu but it seems re rarely uses it and he seems lazy and arrogant.' _Ichigo calculated inwardly before giving the man a flick to the forehead knocking him into the man behind him.

The other figure has a narcissistic look in his eye making ichigo's eye twitch in annoyance he get's attacked by a couple of pompous assholes.

"Great i just had to run into a couple of pompous brats just great..." Ichigo muttered before fazing out of exsistince knocking both out with his sheathe making him blink.

"Are all of the 10th division this weak." He said to himself shaking his head he runs heading to the tallest tower to rescue rukia leaving afterimages in his wake not seeing the shocked eyes of a black cat.

**2 minutes later- passage way to prison cells**

Ichigo rolls his eyes at how lax their security is even a 3 year old could sneak in here suddenly an enormous pressure slams on ichigo making him raise an eyebrow before looking up at the roof to see kenpachi zaraki captain of the **juichibantai **(_Eleventh Divison Squad)_.

"So you're the one who caused that mess at the gate you don't look like much-" A black arrow shaves off one of his bells looking back at ichigo he see's the teenager holding his black ginrei kojaku with a cold look in his eye that made kenpachi's blood boil for battle.

He suddenly jumps down his sword baring down on ichigo who suddenly fazes out using his speed just as kenpachis sword hits the ground leaving a small crater.

Ichigo appears a few feet from kenpachi but see's a pink-haired kid on his shoulder.

"Hey ken-chan there he is i told you i would lead you to him." Yachiru chirped making ichigo wonder why she can be so bubbly.

"Go play somewhere else yachiru let me have my fun ok." Kenpachi asked his bubbly companion who nodded and flash stepped up to the roof to watch the fight.

"Now where were we ichigo i believe we have a fight to continue." Kenpachi replied with a shark-like grin on his face while ichigo unsheathed his sword that was in it's sealed state before clashing with kenpachi's sword causing a crater to form under them.

Ichigo suddenly blurs using sonido to send a multitude of attacks thrusts, stabs, slashes, and overhead swings making kenpachi's spiritual pressure explode outward manifesting into a giant skull.

Ichigo does the same before clashing again causing shockwaves to explode on every strike punch, kick, parry, thrust, stab, slash, counter. Ichigo jumps back with only his clothes ruffled while kenpachi has many cuts, scratches, and bruises from ichigo's brutal attacks they have been going on for about 3 hours and he feels other officers heading here he suddenly vanishes only to appear behind kenpachi and presses a pressure point on his neck knocking him out but he had a satisfied smile on his face.

Nodding to yachiru he blurs out of view just as the healing corps arrive on the scene and begin healing the unconscious captain while wondering who could do this to such a powerful fighter but yachiru a soft smile on her face at seeing her ken-chan have fun

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo see's he is near the 6th squad division but before he could go any further he dodges an extending sword but his eyes narrow as he remembers the asshole who wields such a unique sword.

Glancing to his right he see's renji abarai with a smug look on his face making ichigo smash the urge to kill the asshole right now.

"So the human has decided to rescue rukia well thats not gonna happen i am gonna carve you with zabimaru." Renji said arrogantly.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow but raises 5 fingers making renji give a confused look.

"5 seconds, 5 seconds for you to land a hit on me." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

Renji slashes forward but ichigo dodges.

1...

doing a stab at his stomach and misses as the hybrid sidesteps it.

2...

Renji fires a shakkaho which he counters with danku making the lieutenant curse.

3...

Ichigo dodges a barrage of slashes that renji fails to land not noticing he is fighting clones.

4...

Renji sends a swipe at ichigo's head who twirls around before grasping renji's shoulder until a dark smirk appears on his face.

**5... game over**

Renji's world suddenly exploded in whirlwind of pain as ichigo hits his body with bone-breaking kicks. punches, elbows, jabs, and uppercuts till ichigo does a spin kick at his jaw with a _crack!_ making renji cry out in pain and is blasted into a wall creating a crater where his body lays.

Ichigo sighs at letting out the anger he's been bottling up walking to the exit but before that renji grabs his foot and looks in his eyes that held nothing but sadness, and regret.

"Please ichigo... save rukia... be the friend i never could be i'm begging you." Renji pleads while sobbing ichigo looks at the scene with indifference.

"_Ichigo do it i saw it in his eyes he was just following orders he cares about rukia like a sister give him another chance for rukia's sake.' _Zangetsu said feeling angered at the soul society for making others hurt their friends.

Ichigo nods and places his palm over renji's body till it glows a light green before healing renji's injuries making him cry tears.

"Thank you ichigo i won't forget this now go save rukia she needs you!" Renji yelled at ichigo before vanishing via shunpo.

Ichigo smiles at changing renji he might possibly be a friend in the future but right now he needs to focus on the objective saveing rukia but, first he needs to find a place to hideout at.

_Meow!_

Looking down he see's yoruichi in her cat form before she motions to follow her he complies many flash steps later they appear at a large cave.

They walk in while she transformed back with her clothes "So how was your day." She said cheekily making a vein bulge on ichigo's temple his hands fingering his hilt feeling his partner's annoyance.

He sighs before speaking "I was getting close to the tower but, i decided to find a place to rest." He said not letting yoruichi get the satisfaction of riling him up which made her pout.

**Attention... Soul Society... due to a decision by central 46 rukia kuchiki's execution date will be at noon tomorrow...**

Yoruichi's eyes suddenly widen in disbelieve but look toward ichigo's calm eyes "Yoru-kaa-chan this has aizen written all over i'm pretty sure he is after the hougyoku that was placed in rukia thats why he's waiting for the execution." Ichigo said bluntly

"Ichigo you can go train in the training ground i need to plan our next move." She said ichigo nodded and went down to the underground room.

Ichigo took his time to experiment in using the getsuga in many ways and made different variations. Getsuga No Tatsumaki, Getsuga No Ame, Getsuga No Tate and Rasen-Getsuga and these were very powerful but he used his sakusei kido to speed the process of mastering it up.

Now he just has to stop rukia from getting executed...

**1 day later-Soukyoku Hill**

Rukia looked on with no emotion as she was raised up the execution stand giving her a view of the soukyoku a legendary weapon with the power of a million zanpkuto, and she would be executed by it.

Looking down she see's all the captains except for aizen (He's hiding right now) to see her execution she closes her eyes accepting her fate.

"Rukia Kuchiki do you have any last requests?" Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai asked already knowing she accepts death.

"Yes i do if you see ichigo-kun tell him i love him forever even in _death_." she finished in a whisper that carried through the wind with everyone hearing it shocked them never seeing one so young show this much love for a hybrid.

Yamamoto smiles solemnly remembering what love was like "Very well rukia i accept your request commence the execution." His voice bellowed througout the grounds as the guards nodded and activated the soukyoku that suddenly lit up manifesting into a giant phenoix.

Rukia closes her eyes as it draws nearer ready to pierce her and regreted never telling ichigo she loved him.

_Clang!_

Snapping her eyes open she see's ichigo's smiling face that warms her heart as he blocks the phenoix with one hand shocking the captains never seeing someone block it with one hand.

"Rukia-chan i heard what you said and don't worry about tatsuki she dosen't mind sharing." He said with a teasing grin making her face light up like a tomato before sputtering in embarrassment.

Suddenly ichigo clenches his fist making the legendary zanpkuto explode in a blazing glory never to be seen again defeated by one man.

Rukia and the other captain's eyes bulge almost out of their sockets at seeing the legendary soukyoku destroyed before their eyes.

Suddenly soi-fon see's the symbols on his back and pales "Captain-Commander look at the symbols on his back." She said frantically.

Yamato opens his eyes until the widen completely at the symbols on ichigo's back.

"The Shihouin and Quincy clan symbols." Yamamoto said in disbelieve at the symbols displayed proudly on his back but then see's him stab the stand making it explode while catching rukia in his open hand.

Turning his head towards the second figure "Yoru take her to the hideout and mask your reiatsu signature so aizen nor gin can find you and find a way to extract the hougyoku from her soul safely now go." Ichigo replied seriously nodding yoruichi uses the cover of smoke to flash step toward the hideout where aizen can't find behind reiatsu masking seals.

Ichigo's reiatsu slowly seeps out till it explodes outward like a black flame while stabbing his blade into the ground cracking it slightly making their eyes pop open from how deadly that thing looks.

A fat lieutenant suddenly gets angry and yells "Get out of the way punk!" But gets no response other than a cold look.

**Freeze: Itegumo**

**Drill: Gonryumaru**

**Crush'em: Gugetsuburi**

Ichigo smashes his fist against the fat lieutenant breaking his iron ball in the process, he dodges the white-haired man before spin kicking him 25ft away shocking Isane _'He took down 2 lieutenants without even trying how strong is he_?'She wondered before getting chopped in the neck knocking her out.

Hearing movement he see's byakuya unsheathing his sword to strike him but he grabs his faster and knock byakuya back and holds his hand out confusing everyone.

"Yamamoto-Soutaicho this whole thing is a set up aizen isn't really dead that was his one of his illusions to trick everyone he was the one who manipulated central 46 to order rukias execution." He said gravely shocking them especially the head commander.

Gin and Tousen shunpo behind ichigo to cut him down but are kicked in the face by ichigo and soi-fon who turned to each other with grins on their faces.

"Damn good kick soi-chan." He grinned impishly.

"You're not bad yourself handsome."She purred making everyone gawk at the stoic soi-fon flirt this was so confusing.

Yoruichi suddenly felt like pumping her fist in the air but, looks around before shrugging.

Ichigo suddenly activates his bow before shooting a barrage of arrows at the rocks making whoever he hit gasp in pain.

The smoke clears to show aizen with an angered look on his face direxted at ichigo "You insolent boy do you know how much planning this took me no matter i will kill you and send you with quincy-whore of a mother." Aizen spat. (Can anyone say deadman walking).

The silence carried through the air many people can not believe aizen would do something such as this to set a hollow on someones mother is disgusting.

Ichigo's reiatsu explodes violently before he snarls Attacking the man who dared call his mother a whore hitting aizen with all types of attacks including hakuda.

Aizen despite being a captain can't keepup with his speed and cries out as his arm gets lopped off jumping back 3 yellow boxes form around them ifting them into the air.

A rip in the sky opens to a see alot of menos

"Don't worry i will get the hougyoku and become a god among men and ascend to the heavens.

Ichigo gives him a stare that said one thing 'You will die' and glares at him making him sweat alot and hastily leave for hueco mundo.

The portal closes behind the three captains never to be seen till they battle a fight that will shake the world

And Ichigo will be sure to win it for his family, friends, and loves...

**End**

A/N: Man that was tiring as hell my fingers hurt so bad oh well, i'd like to say i loved writing this chapter for all you godlike ichigo fans stay tuned for the next chapter of True Shinigami

I'd like to give thanks to my friends ronny, DemonkingNaruto, MaelstromBankai, God-Shadow-Ex and Mystic 6 tailed naruto for giving me the ideas and inspiration for this story

I will be updating my stories Uzumaki's Retribution, Legendary Sayian Shinobi Maelstrom next week so hold your socks

Bye BYe! have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

**Azure: Hello people, I hope you liked the 1st chapter especially where Ichigo kicks Renji's ass!**

**(Ichigo walks in and fist bumps Azure with a grin)**

**Ichigo: That was very fun though I won't have to kick his ass since He's not an asshole anymore along with Little Byakuya, hahaha.**

**(Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of Azure with a glare getting an amused look from him)**

**Byakuya: I would appreciate it author if you quit calling me an asshole!**

**Azure: My story my rules, try my patience and I will have Yoruichi dress you up in a neko outfit...**

**-...-**

**-...-**

**(Ichigo looks at Azure with a wary look and runs like hell with Byakuya following him as Azure cackles madly)**

**Azure: RUKIA! do the disclaimers!**

***Rukia walks in wearing a maid outfit getting a weird look from Azure***

**Rukia: AzureBijuuKing dosen't Own Bleach wish he did so my Ichigo-sama would be more godly!**

* * *

"Oi! Soichi!" Yoruichi yelled getting an annoyed grunt from a relaxed Ichigo in one of the hotsprings in Soul Society looking over his shoulder he see's her walking with two other people one of them caused a flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

"Let me guess Kukaku Shiba, and Ganju Shiba." Naruto deadpanned at Yoruichi getting a snicker from the beautiful woman while Yoruichi gains a tic-mark and trys to lunge at him.

"Are you sure you want to see all of me Yoruichi?" Ichigo said seductively getting shivers from Kukaku and Yoruichi who blushes while Ganju looks at him with annoyance "Sister what are we doing around this dandelion head." Ganju said gruffly getting an annoyed look from Kukaku only to hear Ichigo sigh and stand up showing all of him and see's a couple more females entering the place.

Kukaku stares at his body till she stops at his crotch making her eyes almost bulge out their sockets at the size of his manhood _'Sweet Kami! This man is freaking huge!' _She screamed mentally blushing like a lobster.

"Yoruichi!, What are you guys-" The voice of Rangiku said coming into view before looking at Ichigo till her eyes gained a hungry look in her eyes getting curious looks from others like Soi-Fon, Kiyone, and Unohana till they saw Ichigo's naked form.

"My kami he's big." Soi-Fon whispered lustfully getting a nod from a Kiyone who had a glazed look in her eyes while Unohana is looking at him her eyes open showing beautiful brown eyes filled with desire.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in amusement "You know If you ladies keep staring, I might do something i might regret." He said in a flirty tone making them blush lobster red especially Soi-Fon and Rangiku.

Ichigo got out of the hot springs much to the joy of the women and dressed back into his clothes he wore on the rescue mission, before heading toward the Senkaimon Gate to get home but not before telling the girls if they want to pursue him they will have to share getting perverted grins from Kiyone and Rangiku.

Ichigo along with Yoruichi and Rukia arrive at the gate leading toward Karakura Town and stopped seeing Ichigo place a palm on her chest much to her secret delight and pulls a purple orb from her chest showing it to be the Hougyoku.

Ichigo stared at it with seriousness and to the shock of everyone crushes it into spirit particles that he quickly absorbed boosting his power to whole new levels "Now that bastard can't make anymore Hollows for his army." He sighed in relief getting nods from everyone except Kurotsuchi who is scowling at him only to flinch under Ichigo's cold glare.

He raised his spiritual pressure aiming it at the deranged captain "Let me warn you you deranged bastard! I know what you did to my uncle's father, experiment on anyone else I will end you!" Ichigo snarled getting a fearful nod before vanishing inside the gate with Yoruichi and Rukia.

The captains begin to slowly leave for their barracks to do the paperwork and train, except for Soi-Fon and Unohana looking at the gate with a look of longing before departing a bleach haired boy in their minds.

**With Ichigo**

"You know Aizen's going to be pissed Ichi-kun." Rukia grinned mischievously getting a snort from Ichigo knowing Aizen can't beat him thanks to him being immune to Kyoka's illusions, but frowns _'That bastard probably has a backup using it to make more Arrancars but they won't be a match for me.'_ He said mentally conversing with his partners.

**'I don't know Aibou there might be other factions and organizations threatening both Karakura and Soul Society, like the Bounts remember." **Hichigo said seriously getting nods from both Ichigo and Zangetsu who began to wonder what's going to happen at home.

(Timeskip: Urahara Shop)

Kisuke walks toward his built Senkaimon just to see Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi return and smirks "Finally got your girlfriend back Soichi Tatsuki has been worried sick about her and Ishida is acting more like an asshole." He deadpanned getting snorts of laughter from Rukia and Ichigo making him pout making them laugh even harder before heading upstairs to see Ichigo's friends along with his family.

Tatsuki looked to see Ichigo and jumped in the air landing in his arms and kissed him along with Rukia shocking his family along with Keigo who was ranting about Ichigo getting all the women while Orihime looked at Tatsuki with a look that said 'We'll discuss this later' which Tatsuki nodded at before Ichigo's little sister's came over ignoring a fuming Isshin.

"So we got two onee-chan's Ichi-nii" Yuzu grinned happily getting a nod making her squeal before bombarding Rukia with question after question making it hard for the petite woman to answer getting sweatdrops from Ichigo and Karin.

Ichigo and Karin caught up very quickly talking about what happened when Ichigo went to rescue Rukia "Ichi-nii I'm starting to see Hollows more clearly..." She whispered so Isshin won't hear getting a shocked look from him till he chalks it up to being near him and his spiritual pressure.

"I'll ask Yoruichi and Kisuke to have you trained so you won't need any of my friends help in defending yourself from any hollows, but Karin do not let Isshin know of me telling you he seem's to think having children more powerful than him makes him feel threatened do you understand." Ichigo said seriously.

"Hai Ichi-nii don't know why Goat-chin wants to bind your power just because you're heir to both Shinigami and Quincy descent it's pathetic actually."

"I know the idiot is like a freaking control freak, oh well I'll be staying with Uncle Ryuken for now so I can spend some time with him." Ichigo smiled getting a nod from his tomboyish sister before heading back to Tatsuki and Rukia who were whispering to a blushing Orihime who avoids eye-contact with him poking her fingers.

Ichigo roamed his eyes over Tatsuki and Rukia who were giving him innocent looks "I'm going out on a limb and say you two told Orihime-chan that you would share me correct." He said bluntly getting a timid nod from the orange-haired girl.

"Well first Tatsu-chan I want you to help Orihime boost her confidence where she won't blush so intensely?" He asked getting a devilish grin from Tatsuki making Orihime whimper at how evil her best friend looks.

Ichigo gives her an exasperated look that did not hide his amusement making Rukia snigger at Tatsuki who glared at her. He chuckled in amusement before talking with Chad and the others about how school has been going and among other things just getting the normal stuff Highschoolers do.

When it was nighttime Ichigo went out for a stroll a little while later he sensed someone with the same hollow signature as him "Seem's the Vizards want to recruit me huh?" He said amused already thinking why they want to recruit him no doubt his idiot of a father blurted it out to them.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!" A loud voice shouted turning his head he see's a man with an afro glaring at him wearing the standard Shinigami Shihakusho.

Ichigo stares at him before walking away ignoring his angered shouts tuning them out while walking and stops turning his head slowly to see three people.

A blonde-haired girl wearing a what looks to be a big skirt with a coat around with blue eyes staring at him with a blush.

The second figure wears what those of a show host wears big round glasses, white gloves and tophat and black beady eyes.

The third one made him narrow his eyes a little at the one wearing what looks to be ninja attire, but his energy signature seem's to be the same as the other two.

"So you three are mod-souls." He said monotonously getting shocked looks from the two men while the female looks at him with curiosity, but gave a slow nod.

Ichigo sighed "You guy's can come down I'm not like those idiots in the Soul Society." He replied calmly getting wary looks from them.

"How do we know there aren't any Soul Reapers hiding around the area waiting for us?" The one in the ninja suit questioned softly his eyes looking toward Ichigo for an answer.

"I don't know if you've heard, but Soul Society is at war with Aizen Sosuke a man who is planning to create an anrmy of hollows to overthrow the spirit king." Ichigo said grimly getting shocked looks from the three mod-soul's.

"Follow me towards my godfather's shop,Kisuke should have living arrangements for you." He said getting nods from them before blurring toward Urahara's shop not seeing a woman with a flaming figure beside her looking at Ichigo with a predatory grin.

(Timeskip: 3 weeks later)

Ichigo and the three mod-souls Noba, Kurodo, and Lirin decided to give him a chance to earn their trust so they told Ichigo that the three were in hiding just like the Vizards which surprised. He had fun talking with Noba and Kurodo since they were very easygoing even if Noba was a bit serious. Lirin obviously developed a crush on him from talking with him due to her love for tea party's which Kurodo sometimes called childish resulting in getting pummeled by the female mod-soul which made it look very comical.

Ichigo oddly wondered why Zangetsu and Hichigo kept laughing when Lirin looked at him with her doe eyes making him blush for some reason, but shakes it off, he introduced them to his girlfriends Tatsuki and Rukia who got along with the three mod-souls even going far as to call them friends. and managed to break Noba out of his shy shell.

Rukia finally got her powers back and trained with him to get stronger using Hakura, Kido, and Zanjutsu. Ichigo told her to always train with her zanpakuto spirit every night to better the relationship between them.

She just accepted it and took his words to heart even going far as to do it from day to night with determination helping Ichigo on hollow patrols, both of them sensed Isshin's signature along with another similar to grand fisher except more stronger only for it to vanish signifying that it was slain.

One night Ichigo used his fullbring abilitys to jump across buildings only to stop next to a water tower with an annoyed look in his eyes "Get your ass out here Vizard!" He barked getting a sharp intake of breath as a man stepped out revealing to be a blonde-haired man wearing a white dress shirt along with some black slack and dress shoes.

The man smirked at Ichigo "So you actually managed to sense me not bad?"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in amusement "Actually Hirako,I sensed you the minute you stepped out of that blockaded warehouse you and the others reside in so don't get arrogant to think I am that weak." He narrowed his eyes sharply getting a calculative look.

Shinji raised his hand to his forehead summoning a white mask similar to a pharohs mask on his face getting a dark grin from Ichigo who summoned his hollow mask that has two vertical lines and horns sprouting from the top amber eyes glowing with amusement behind it.

"**What the hell Isshin said you would have trouble with your hollow problem!**" Shinji shouted in a disemboweled voice getting a raspy chuckle of amusement.

"**Shinji that idiot dosen't even know a fraction of my power me and my hollow are like brothers both of us understand each other on the same level as a soul reaper to his zanpakuto spirit.**" Ichigo snorted getting a wide eye look from the former captain who dispelled his mask Ichigo following his action.

"Why do you not like your father Ichigo?" He asked getting a dark scowl making him tense up.

"That bastard had the nerve to tell me I'm out of control, Zangetsu is more of a father to me than him!" He hissed getting a shocked look from Zangetsu, Hichigo, and Shinji.

_'Thank you Ichigo...'_ Zangetsu whispered softly with a smile on his face seeing the clouds part to show a bright sun shining down.

Hichigo looked up at the sun with a pleased sigh finally feeling the sun's rays on his skin making him warm '**Heh guess Old man was right about you...**' Hichgo chuckled.

"I'm guess it was because you unlocked your Quincy heritage is why he's upset?" Shinji asked bluntly getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo if you want to meet the others come by tomorrow." He said getting a nod from Ichigo before blurring away in pure speed shocking Shinji who had an exasperated look at how fast Ichigo is until his cellphone rang.

He sighed and answered the call "Yes Hiyori what is it?" He said in a bored tone.

_'Did you recruit him?'_ Asked a tomboyish voice.

"Yes he said he will come by tomorrow is that satisfying enough for you Hiyori." He said tiredly only for the call to end getting a tic-mark at being ignored but headed home mumbling things about smartass blondes.

Not before seeing a fuming Isshin at his son being on a friendly basis with a hollow of all things he needed to get him under control quickly.

Ichigo woke up next morning dressing in some black jeans with a black and red belt crossed into a shape with a celtic cross in the middle, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, ginto pouches tied to his waist, a Tight Black Sleeveless turtleneck, his quincy symbol tattoo displayed on his arms proudly.

He walks out heading toward the place Shinji told him to meet the others at only to come to a plain looking warehouse, but smirked and flicked his finger shattering an orange looking barrier "That was one weak barrier.." He muttered before entering to hear arguing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING HIM SO-" The loud voice belonging to a short blonde girl stopped seeing everyone's attention on him.

"Finally decided to come here Ichigo." Shinji teased only to get a deadpan stare.

"Shinji unlike you blondie I like my sleeping undisturbed." He said in an annoyed tone as his zanpakuto materialized in the form of a O-katana getting interested looks from a green-haired girl and a girl in a sailors costume.

Ichigo eyed all of them till his gaze landed on Shinji and vanished in a blurring afterimage shocking everyone who looked frantically around for him "This is the second time I got behind you Hirako." Ichigo's voice came behind Shinji shocking them.

The green haired girl stared at him with barely hidden shock _'No one has been able to sneak up on Shinji!' _She thought.

The girl with the glasses blushed as she took in his appearance noting his body looks very sculpted _'He so looks like a Bishonen.'_ She thought pervertedly.

"Names please?" Ichigo asked gazing at the other girls who blushed under his amber eyes.

"Hiyori Sarugaki." She said grffly.

"Lisa Yadomaru" Lisa said in monotone.

"Love Aiyakawa" He said lazily.

"Rose." The man bowed.

"Kensei." He said curtly punching and kicking a bag.

"Hachigen." The man said politely.

Ichigo nodded "Ichigo Quincy Kurosaki."

Everyone except Shinji stared at him a Shinigami and a Quincy at that "There's no way in hell you're a Quincy and a Soul Reaper." Love yelled only to get a dark smirk before a black arrow sailed past him grazing his cheek slightly getting a shocked look from everyone.

"You were saying." Ichigo said sweetly making the man sweat chuckling nervously causing the others to snicker at him making him pout.

"So how long can you hold your mask Ichigo?" Asked Lisa getting a dark grin from himmaking everyone get a very foreboding feeling.

Ichigo looked at his nails with a bored look "Oh nothing but a 2 years tops..." He trailed off seeing their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates till he blurred getting roars of pain from Shinji. Love, and Kensei clutching their asses.

Shinji rubs his backdoor wincing wondering what the hell happened before he screeched in pain at his abused ass getting a squeals of laughter from Hiyori and Mashiro while Lisa's face is turning red to keep from laughing.

Ichigo appeared next to Hiyori and breathed into her neck making her shudder and blush "Suck a cute woman you are Hiyori-chan." He whispered making her sputter in denial till she stopped thinking on his words.

"You're just saying things Ichigo." She muttered getting a chuckle from the Hybrid till he licks her ear slowly making her loins moisten and eyes glaze with a bit of lust "All I'm saying is the truth and Tatsuki might consider sharing with you if it's what you want." He said seductively shocking her till her eyes glazed over with a bit of blood leaking from her nose.

Love leaned his head toward Kensei "Is it me or is Hiyori actually enjoying Ichigo's company." He whispered getting a slow nod from the strict man.

Mashiro blushes while giving Ichigo small glances before averting her eyes when he stares at her before going back to his conversation with an amused Hiyori.

"Oh yea I managed to sever one of Aizen's arms off." Ichigo snickered getting shocked looks from everyone who knew you'd have to get past his illusions to land a blow on him.

"How were you able to do that his opponents normally fall prey to his illusions?" Hiyori asked in shock.

"I was born immune to all illusions thanks to my intellect surpassing his and have my emotions locked completely in battle." He explained getting awed looks from the girls at him being smarter than Aizen.

They just chalked it up to his quincy heritage and studying...

They head downstairs toward the underground training area which resembles Kisuke's in a way except with more hiding spots and cover.

"Kensei and Ichigo you two are up first." Shinji announced getting nods from the two before a large orange barrier forms over them blocking them off from the others who sit on the sidelines watching.

Ichigo stared at Kensei who stared back "Mask or no Mask Kensei?" Asked Ichigo.

Kensei's answer was to swipe his hand down summoning a white hockey mask ove rhis face red eyes peering through the visors **' Doe's that answer your question Ichigo.'** He replied.

Ichigo focused his hollow reiatsu and summoned his mask without the movement shocking those who watched seeing his mask look even more terrifying than Hiyori's **'You bet your ass Kensei!'** Ichigo shouted before rushing toward Kensei who did the same thing and launched a kick that connected with Kensei's forearm causing a shockwave to rattle the barrier making Hachigen stumble a bit suprising them.

"Ichigo-san's physical strength is monstrous even when using his hollow mask." The kido lieutenant said.

Ichigo and Kensei continued clashing with blows using their reflexes and speed causing craters to form on impact and shockwaves to erupt forcing Hachigen to focus on the barrier.

Ichigo ducked under a left hook and launched a barrage of spinning kicks that Kensei managed to back until Ichigo began to speed his attacks causing Kensei to move faster to avoid getting hit.

**"What's the matter Kensei, can't keep up!" **Ichigo cackled launching punch after punch at Kensei who is barely keeping up.

**_'How in the hell is Ichigo this fast I'm going at my max speed and he's barely even trying what kinda training did he freaking put himself_ through!'** Kensei shouted in his mind before getting punched in the face by a blinding fast kick shattering his mask and knocking him through the barrier breaking through a few mountains.

Mashiro grinned "YATTA! Ichigo-kun kicked Kensei's ass!" She shouted doing a little jig getting snorts of laughter from Hiyori while Ichigo snorts in amusement as he hears Kensei shouting colorful words at Mashiro and Hiyori.

"So anyone else want to get an ass whipping?" Ichigo asked innocently getting tic-marks from Love, Hiyori, and Shinji who put on their masks charging him with a battle cry getting mocking laughters from him.

Ichigo is gonna have fun with these guys

(Hueco Mundo)

Aizen sighs in irritation while glaring at the small orb in his hand as he stares at his newly created arrancar Wonderweiss who dosen't look very intelligent and can't even form speech patterns showing he is really defective, but figures he can be used for something else.

He looked at his slowly growing arm with annoyance ever since that ryoka boy sliced his arm off the hollow reiatsu is slowing his healing down to a very slow rate it will take 5 months for it to grow back "Damn you Kurosaki!" He growled.

Soon a pale skinned man along with a large man with a red ponytail walked into the room before kneeling "You called us Aizen-sama?" He asked in monotone getting a smile from Aizen.

"Yes Ulquiorra I want you to head to the human world and test Kurosaki Ichigo he has caught my interest." He explained getting a nod from the two arrancars before disappearing in a black void.

"Soon I shall ascend past the Spirit King." He muttered his voice echoing through Hueco Mundo.

(Meanwhile)

Tatsuki and Ichigo are walking from the store heading back with a couple of teriyaki sticks only stop when a black rip opens in the sky and out walked two people making both their eyes narrow.

"Tatsuki get back to the shop now." Ichigo ordered getting a hesitant nod from Tatsuki before vanishing in a blur of speed thanks to the training Yoruichi gave her along with Karin leaving Ichigo on the street by himself.

Ichigo is suddenly enveloped in a black aura before his attire changes to his soul reaper form Zangetsu in his shikai from strapped to his back "Time to go say hello." He muttered before vanishing with a low boom.

He arrived to see Orihime about to be hit by a tall man with a red ponytail and blurred in front catching the fist with one hand causing a shockwave to erupt from the impact.

"What are you doing here Arrancar?" Ichigo ordered coldly getting a raised eyebrow from Ulquiorra at how cold he is _'Interesting indeed.'_ He thought.

Ichigo looked them over with a calculative eye "So the bastard Aizen sent you two here to cause trouble for me." He said darkly his spiritual pressure rising dangerously realizing these were the lackeys of the one who killed his mother.

"Oi! Ulquiorrra is this the guy we're looking for!" The tall one shouted getting a nod from the pale skinned man.

"Yes white hair, black shikai this is our target." Ulquiorrra said impassively getting a grin from the man called Yami.

"Good which means I won't have to wrecking this shithole to find this puny punk." He said arrogantly making Ichigo's amber eyes glow making Ulquiorra narrow in suspicion but widen as Yami doubles over in pain.

He see's Ichigo plant his fist in Yami's stomach causing the Arrancar to cough up blood shocking him _'He managed to punch through Yami's hierro that's impossible without the use of reiatsu.'_ A shocked Ulquiorra thought before seeing Yami try to punch Ichigo but his punch go's through showing it to be an afterimage.

**SQUELCH!**

Yami roars in pain as his left arm is lopped off by Ichigo's lightning covered hand with his body glowing with an aura of electricity it was roaring off him in waves.

Ichigo lifted his blade it's edge shining with black and red tinted reiatsu "Getsuga Tenshou!" He shouted sending a crescent wave of reiatsu at Yami only for Ulquiorra to sonido in front of it and block it only for the wave to push him back causing him to use both hands.

Ulquiorra gasped as it still pushed him back _'What monstrous power doe's this boy possess!'_ He thought as he struggled for a few more minutes till he managed to deflect it into the air causing it to explode.

"I'm impressed Arrancar to be able to deflect it while it holds only 1% of my condensed reiatsu is a surprising feat in itself since that attack wasn't even at it's strongest." Ichigo said impressed getting looks of shock from Yami and the arriving Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"To be complimented by a human i find that motion very amusing." He said sarcastically only to get a dark smirk in return.

"Whoever said I was _human_ in the first place Ulquiorra." He said putting the emphasis on the word human getting a confused look from the pale skinned hollow.

"Then what are you exactly?" Ulquiorra asked folding his arms.

"I'm a mix of a hollow, quincy, and soul reaper so basically I have all three powers along with having powers made from something I'm proud of." Ichigo said with an amused smile until his eyes turned cold.

"What I want to know is why are you taking orders from that sick bastard Aizen who had the nerve to send grand fisher after my mother!" He demanded coldly making everyone flinch except Ulquiorra who merely looked on with a impassive look before clicking his fingers opening a garganta.

Yami rushed in eager to get back to Hueco Mundo to heal his arm, while Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo "You interest me Kurosaki to think you have comrades when you have the same power as us." He said before walking into the rip as it closes while Ichigo reverts to his regular form sighing before heading back towards the shop so he can sleep.

He has had a rough day all he wants is to rest and sleep.

(Hueco Mundo)

Ulquiorra along with a pissed off Yami walked into the throne room with the others sitting in different spaces until a blue-haired arrancar shouted.

"Oi! Yami what the hell happened to your arm!"

Yami glared at the one who had a chesire grin on her face his shirt open showing a hollow hole in her stomach her eyes glinting with boredom and humor along with curiosity making Ulquiorra frown at this woman.

She had cyan blue hair reaching down to her back, cyan blue marks around her cat-slit eyes wearing white hakama pants black socks, with a pair of sandals and a halfway zipped white shirt the sleeves rolled up to her elbows covering her DD-cup rack

Aizen claps his hands getting everyone's attention "Ulquiorra would you please show us your observation of Kurosaki." He drawled getting a nod as Ulquiorra pulled out his eyeball and crushed it as a hologram showed Ichigo's battle scaring the guys while the girls including a dark skinned arrancar secretly blush.

A female arrancar with pink pupilless eyes looks at Ichigo on the hologram with a blush along with two others _'My kami he's so handsome'_ They thought with an intense blush before looking away.

"So this is the brat that hacked off your arm huh Yami?" Asked the blue-haired arrancar getting a grunt from the pissed off hollow.

"I think Ulquiorra and Aizen-sama just said that Grimmjow." He deadpanned Stark making a little child hollow snicker at Grimmjow who growled at her.

"I think it's up to me to show you how to get rid of a pest." She said before motioning his underlings to follow her with plans forming in her mind not seeing Tousen's gaze boring into her back hand gripping.

"That brat won't be able to beat me." She muttered disappearing into the garganta leaving Aizen alone with Tousen and Gin.

"Aizen-sama do you want me to go after her?" Asked Aizen's loyal captain.

"Do as you wish." Aizen said with his eyes closed getting a nod from Tousen before opening a Garganta running through it.

Aizen smirked arrogantly wondering how Kurosaki will stack up against Grimmjow Jackerquez _"Might be able to kill the boy if possible"_ He grinned not remembering Ichigo's battle prowess.

(Karakura Town)

Grimmjow and her fraccion soon arrive at their destination and to her hidden disappointment there was no one out so she used her sensing ability Pesquisa and raised her eyebrow in wonder sensing a group of signatures of Soul Reapers ranging from Liutenant to Taicho class making her grin.

"Spread out boys we got us some strong ones here!" She barked getting bloodthirsty grins from them only for a very powerful signature to appear right in front of them.

They look to see who they are fighting only to gasp as they try to breath only for their throats to constrict and to their horror Ichigo Kurosaki stands in front of them his amber golden eyes glowing with annoyance and irritation.

"What are you scum doing in my home!" He said coldly flaring his reiatsu fiercely forcing everyone of them even Grimmjow to their knee's and senses his friends appear next to him using their own forms of teleportation.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Asked a worried Rukia till she noticed the arrancar breathing heavily making her deadpan at him.

"You flared your reiatsu only for us to see you having them along with an esparda on their knees." She chided getting a raspberry as a retort.

"How you are able to make an esparda kneel with reiatsu alone I will never know Ichigo." Hitsugaya said dryly only to notice an arrancar with a hammerhead shaped mask going for Rukia making him yell out in warning only for Ichigo to blur behind him and grab the hollow by his neck.

"Ichigo narrows his eyes in annoyance at the struggling arrancar in his grip shouting obscenities and threats to release him only for Ichigo to clench his fist causing the hollow's head to explode in a shower of gore much to the other arrancar's horror except a quiet Grimmjow who is looking at Ichigo with approval despite seeing her fraccions death.

"Anyone who attacks my precious people will suffer..." He whispered only Grimmjow could hear him making something inside her stir with a warm feeling ever since she became a hollow she felt nothing but bloodlust, hunger, and anger.

Now this hybrid makes her feel whole again _"How can this man effect me so easily what's going on with me!" _She shouted inwardly trying to get rid of feelings but only feel them grow stronger.

Ichigo snaps his head toward Grimmjow noticing her rising reiatsu allowing her to stand up shakily with her fraccion grinning arrogantly and charged him not hearing their master's warnings until it was too late.

Ichigo vanishes with a trail of black smoke and swung Zangetsu forward causing flashes of light to appear everywhere around the arrancars till Ichigo appeared behind Grimmjow shocking her with his speed.

**SQUELCH!**

Grimmjow looks with indifference as her fraccion exploded into nothing leaving broken swords behind "You know I would have expected you to feel remorse for you friends deaths?" Ichigo said curiously getting an unladylike snort from the cat-like esparda.

"Why would I feel sadness for some sexists assholes that kept criticizing me about a woman having no place in the Esparda saying it's only for strong men, my only friends in the Esparda are Stark, Harribel, somewhat Ulquiorra, and Nel Tu." She said with sorrow making Ichigo narrow his eyes at her situation.

Ichigo sensed 3 more reiatsu signatures enter his view,but one made him very pissed off "Isshin what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded icily his hollow mask materializing instantly shocking Grimmjow at how similar his reiatsu feels to a hollows.

"Shinigami-san why is Ichigo hostile toward that man named Isshin?" She asked carefully getting searching look from Rukia and Hitsugaya.

"That's Ichigo's biological father Isshin Kurosaki one of our strongest captains till he lost his powers and had to take refuge in this world. After Ichigo gained his heritage Isshin felt threatened that Ichigo would get even more powerful and tried to seal his powers away, but Ichigo never let him and has developed hatred for his father as he feel's that Isshin let Masaki die on purpose." She said the last part with anger seeping into her voice shocking the female esparda at how Ichigo's life went.

She suddenly turned her head to the left slowly a bored look in her eyes seeing the two people who gave her problems in the esparda "Tousen, Ulquiorra." She announced with little emotion showing her true nature shocking everyone out of their thoughts.

"I see you allowed more of Aizen-sama's creations to die he will not be pleased." Tousen said angrily at his master's progress being impeded blasting Grimmjow with killing intent not effecting her in the slightest at all.

Ulquiorra notices this and shakes his head in amusement _"Seem's after fighting me for so long she trained herself intensely increasing her abilities right under Aizen's nose. She continues to amaze me at her determination."_ He thought to himself before moving out of the way as Ichigo blurred behind Tousen who barely had time to block a roundhouse that shattered the bones in his arm making him grit his teeth to numb the pain.

Grimmjow looks at Ulquiorra with a raised eyebrow "You're not going to help Aizen's guard dog?" She asked curiously getting a snort saying 'What was your first clue' making her chuckle in amusment.

She turns toward Rukia "Rukia-san tell Ichigo that I'll see him again not as an enemy but a friend." She grinned before disappearing into the still opened Garganta with Ulquiorra giving Rukia an understanding nod.

Ichigo and Tousen launch slashes , kicks, elbows, and punches toward each other causing massiv eshockwaves to erupt with Ichigo taking no damage and Tousen getting the worst of it as he can't feel his right arm forcing him to defend himself with his sword arm.

Ichigo ducks under a slash before punching Tousen through the garganta with a pained scream until it closes "Hn, can't believe Aizen's arrogance rubs off on someone like that it's pathetic." He said seriously before turning to a fuming Isshin who is looking livid.

"Why didn't you destroy that hollow Ichigo!" He shouted his reiatsu flaring wildly not impressing them anyway.

"Because Arrancars gain their humanity back because of the fake Hogyoku that Aizen has." He said coldly flaring his Reiatsu along with his killing intent at Isshin who is trying to keep himself form being crushed by his crazy son's spiritual pressure.

_"How the hell can he have such an overwhelming prescense! Kisuke was supposed to train him only to Taicho-Level so he could rely on himself so he could be manipulated into the perfect weapon!" _ He thought angrily before disappearing toward his home using Shunpo leaving Ichigo with his friends.

"Do you think that's the last we will see of him Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked looking at the space where Isshin was.

Ichigo shakes his head "He will continue trying to control me so I can be manipulated easily, that I will not allow even for eternity." He said fiercely before going home with Rukia along with the others.

Ichigo looks back toward the sky "This is far from over Aizen not by a long shot..." He whispered his eyes flashing ominously.

Aizen has just made this personal!

* * *

**REVIEW! NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the update on the next chapter of True Shinigami, taking place at the start of the Bount Arc let me know if i got this right. M'kay!**

**I don't own Bleach it is owned by Tite Kubo**

**Ikuso! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Bount Encounter!

(_Kurosaki Household_)

"Old man I am getting very annoyed at your pitiful glare at me." Ichigo narrowed his eye's at his father's glaring eye's and can feel his partner's annoyance as well knowing this man is being jealous, seriously he just wanted to visit Karin and Yuzu and it is still nighttime he has no time for this crap.

"Why are you being chummy with the enemy boy!" He hissed at his rebellious his face etched into displeasure making Ichigo snort at him, his intentions clear as day and he calls himself a former Captain when he can't even mask his own intentions.

Ririn who was in her smaller form poker her head over his shoulder looking displeased. "Ichi-kun why are we here with this baboon?" She asked in a very irked tone making Isshin become incensed at the 'baboon' remark making Ichigo sigh.

"I only came here to say goodnight to my sister's before heading back to the Ryuuken's, but this baboon as you call him had the nerve to reprimand me for not following orders like a soldier for the Gotei 13's Central 46 that was revived apparently." Ichigo said neutrally before getting up and putting on his jacket walking out the door, but not before turning a glare toward his scum of a father.

"Go ahead and tell those old arrogant bastards in Central 46 about my powers not like they can stop me anyway." He snorted slamming the door cracking it slightly leaving a seething Isshin who transforms into his Shinigami form and runs through a Senkaimon to report this.

(Karakura Town - Night)

Ichigo rubs his temples in irritation while Ririn in her human form is rubbing his arm softly, which he smile at her caring for him when he's in a bad mood and felt the same attraction to her just like Orihime and the other girls. "I'm fine now Ririn-chan." She blushed with a pink hue on her cheeks at the affectionate name.

"Ichi-kun what do you think Aizen is up to now?" She asked seriously with Ichigo shaking his head knowing that arrogant bastard is biding his time till his enemy's drop their guard and launch a full out assault.

"He's biding his time that's for sure." He mumbled, but instantly was on alert as he felt someone following them on the rooftops.

"Ichi-kun this energy matches that of a Bount I'm sure of it." She whispered to him and nodded before Ichigo grabbed her and blurred using his new speed move '**Echo Flash' **he created it recently by combining the Flash Step and Sonido together making a speed move faster than it's predecessors and dodged a large fireball that impacted the ground destroying the street they were on and appeared on a roof.

"Impressive you managed to dodge my attack?" A female voice said with a hint of surprise since not many could sense and dodge her attacks. Ichigo and Ririn looked up to see a woman in her twenties with beautiful looks with brown neck length hair and black eye's wearing a red shirt under a brown jacket with dark blue jeans and some brown heel boots.

Ichigo narrowed his eye's seeing what looked like a flaming bone like warrior by her side with decent-sized fireballs dancing around it's hands. _'Bount's were said to have something called a Doll that is like a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto except their's isn't dormant.' _He thought thinking many different way's to fight this woman.

"Ichigo Quincy Kurosaki, our leader has a need for you after I defeat you I'll take you to him to put you to use immediately!" She shouted before commanding her doll to fire multiple blasts of fire which Ichigo used his Echo Flash to reach another rooftop and told Ririn to stay there before teleporting back to the female Bount and pulled out Zangetsu in his sealed state.

He charged toward her hand on his sword and sent a slash at her colliding with her doll's fist only for it to be pushed back roughly, twisting around the doll's fist he delivers a fast spin kick Geothe is launched into a water tower the impact causing water to spray down the Doll dousing his flames down to a trickle and slashed at Yoshino who dodged barely only to flinch in pain as a large gash formed on her shoulder spraying blood.

Ichigo's finger sparked with black lightning. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" Multiple blasts of black lightning are fire from his finger at blinding speeds causing the Bount to dodge getting her arm, leg, and shoulder pierced causing her to scream in pain.

"Why don't you just give up Bount I don't want to be forced to kill a woman." Ichigo said emotionlessly only for Yoshino to disappear in a swirl of fire with Geothe to recover her injuries making Ichigo frown before jumping across rooftops only to hear Rukia's voice behind him.

"Ichigo-kun, what's going on!?" Rukia shouted as she flash stepped to him along with Orihime and Sado appearing using their own developed speed techniques, Sado appearing in a buzz of static and Orihime in a burst of light impressing Ichigo.

"I was attacked by one of the bount named Yoshino Soma apparently has a Fire Doll, I gave her some injuries forcing her to retreat-" He and the others suddenly teleported away as a bunch of gray scaled snakes fell at their previous location and looked to see a butler looking man with brown hair and pupiless wine red eye's staring at Ichigo with a snake coiling around his arm.

Ichigo see's the snake and mentally concluded this man's a Bount as well and summarizes he was the one who launched those snakes at them and puts his hand on Zangetsu who instantly syncs with Ichigo's body.

"So you're the hybrid Kariya-sama is interested in I can see why, rest assure we will get you Quincy." He smirked before vanishing to report to his master leaving them on the rooftop.

"Kurosaki-kun, it seem's Karakura Town is going to become a war zone soon?" Orihime spoke sadly as she dosen't like violence, but realizes it can't be avoided.

"Yes, Hime-chan and this Kariya seem's to be their leader and has interest in my heritage for evil means let's head to the shop to talk with my godfather on what they're after." They nodded before teleporting to Kisuke's shop for answers on their enemy.

**(Bount Mansion) **

"That was reckless of you Yoshino." A green haired woman scolded bandaging up Yoshino's wounds which were quite deep with others nodding including Ryo Utagawa who just entered.

"That boy is dangerous." A shinigami with dark blue hair looked at Ryo with a confused frown on her face.

"What do you mean Ryo?" Kariya asked.

"His spiritual pressure doe's not feel human, yet it is controlled completely and feel's like it has three...no four feels to it. A Soul Reaper, Quincy, Hollow and something I can't quite figure out."THe others looked at Ryo with widened eyes at what he said even Kariya looked at him with wide eye's on his normally calm face.

"He isn't like other Shinigami that would despise those different he had a very sympathetic look on his face." Yoshino spoke in a confused voice with Ryo nodding getting everyone's attention.

"I heard Kurosaki having a heated argument with his father and if im correct he has something other than a zanpakuto spirit inside him, and his father feel's threatened by it and accused his son of being out of control." Maki snorted at that, to her it seem's Ichigo's father is a Soul Reaper Captain who is afraid of his own son being stronger than him.

"It's obvious the man feel's his pride threatened that his own son isn't fully grown and has more power than anyone alive and wants him controllable and suppressed like the Central 46 did to you." Kariya looked at her with recognition and nodded.

"It's always the older generation, that causes hardships for others." Kariya sighed with his eye's closed remembering eavesdropping on RanTao arguing with the old buzzards about killing the Bounts at a young age so they won't be a threat.

"Hmm, this Ichigo sounds like my kinda guy!" Yoshi grinned at Yoshino with the twins Bo and Han snorting under their breath in amusement only to quickly look away at Yoshi's scowl while Kariya looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"All i know is any man who would get you would be wrapped around your finger completely Yoshi." Maki snorted in amusement only for a sly smile to spread across the green haired bount's face that made Bo and Han hide behind an old looking man who smirked at them.

"Oh you say that, but i detect a hint of jealousy in that cute voice of your's." Yoshi grinned at Maki's sputtering look and indignation in her eye's and blushed embarrassed.

""Vampiric Nympho." Bo muttered under his breath causing a vein to pulse on Yoshi's temple turning her head slowly to the twin Bounts with a scowl on her face that made a tanned skin man with a mohawk look away whistling innocently and moved by Ryo who looked very amused by the chuckling he's doing.

"Did you call me a Vampiric Nympho, Bo?" She questioned in a very sweet tone that made the twins freeze in terror before bolting toward the stairs leading upward in the mansion with a very irate Yoshi on their tails.

Maki sighed at their childness only to freeze hearing a pair of agonizing squeals making everyone, even Kariya look at the ceiling with a look of disbelief.

"Did she do what I think she did?" Koga blinked only to flinch seeing a happy Yoshi whistling a jaunty tune making even Kariya shiver at how creepy it sounded and watched as she dropped the twins who were clutching their groins in pain with tears streaming down their faces in a heap.

"Yoshino please be careful next time you attack an unknown." Kariya scolded a pouting Yoshino who hmphs before sitting with Yoshi who relentlessly teased her much to her annoyance.

"I'll go try him next." Ryo said to his leader who nodded before biding them goodnight.

**With Ichigo **

"Oi!, Kisuke-oji-san!" Ichigo called out walking into the shop only to blink feeling someone bite his ankle and looked down to see a lion plushie gnawing on his ankle clearly trying to bite him. "Who the hell is this?" He deadpanned at Ririn who had a similar look.

"SHUT UP SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" The plushie yelled in Ichigo's face who had a twitching eyebrow and grabbed the... thing by it's collar and tossed it outside and stepped in further ignoring it's indignant yells and threats.

"Ah!, Soichi what brings you here at this time of night?" Kisuke asks curiously seeing the serious look on his godson's face.

Ichigo sighed and re-told the event's that happened a few hours ago. Kisuke's smile turned into a frown that continued to go deeper and deeper till it looked like his face would gain a few lines from how much he was frowning.

Kisuke shook his head in disappointment at his former friend Isshin's behavior, even when they were still in Soul Society Isshin always thought that Central 46 should make all the decisions and calls against enemies and those that displayed power more than a Captain without them knowing is considered close to treason and are dealt with.

"Honestly, Soichi Isshin alway's was someone to follow their code down to the letter I wonder what Masaki saw in him at all, but as for these two Bount's it's clear they want revenge." Ichigo narrowed his eye's wondering why they want revenge till it clicked in his head.

"They want revenge on Soul Society don't they." He said in a rather clipped tone that made him realize that certain people in Soul Society aren't so noble as they portray themselves to be, fucking hypocritical bastards!

"Yes, they want revenge because Soul Society ordered their destruction the only one who tried to save them was a woman in Kurotsuchi's department named RanTao who helped them escape, and it seem's they have taken to eating human souls to live this long." Ichigo raised his eyebrows almost above his hairline.

"I'm guessing you could compare them to Vampires, correct?" Kisuke nodded in Ichigo's direction mentally applauding his godson's sharp intellect at piecing things together.

"They also dislike Quincy's due to them eliminating a large amount of their kind with other Soul Reapers so it's understandable of them to feel this way." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

The same lion plushie Ichigo threw outside burst through the door roaring in rage jumped on his head and started back gnawing on it making said person twitch in annoyance before gripping the annoying thing by it's neck tightly getting a squeak and bring it in front of him with a narrowed gaze. "You have some nerve annoying me Mod-Soul." Ichigo said in a cold tone that oozed murderous intent that made Orihime, Ririn, and Rukia very aroused.

"Oi! Jinta!" Said Red haired boy poked his head in smiling seeing Ichigo and scowled seeing the Mod-Soul only for it to morph into an evil grin as Ichigo balled Kon into something like a baseball as Jinta pulled out his massive blakc bat he uses to slay hollows with.

"Batter up!" Ichigo shouted tossing Kon toward Jinta who grinned devilishly and waited for Kon to get in range.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"JINTA HOMERUN SWING!" Said Red-head cackled with a mad glint in his eye and swung with all his might.

**WHAM! **

"DAMMMNNNN! YOUUUUU JINTAAAAAA-TEMEEEEE!" Kon's furious voice yelled as he shot out into the night like a speeding bullet until he disappeared with a star-like twinkle getting a round of applause making Jinta grin like a loon before walking back to his room.

Rukia snaked her hand into Ichigo's clothes running her hands over his rock solid 12 pack shivering in barely restrained lust and went further down and gripped something making her eye's go anime round white at the sie of Ichigo's member. "13 inche's..." She mumbled continuously making Orihime drool a bit while Ririn gained a perverted giggle and a trickle of blood down her nose while Kisuke stared at his godson who had a smug look on his face with unblinking steel gray eye's.

"I really hate you, you know that Soichi." Kisuke stated blandly with a hint of jealous while whining inwardly at Ichigo being more manly than him.

Hichigo and Zangetsu are cackling like madmen inside his soulscape (Mindscape, soulscape samething) at Kisuke who suddenly had the urge to hurt someone right now.

Rukia right now is mentally chanting her mantra. _'Must not rape...Must not rape...Must not rape...Must not rape!' _She chanted in her mind unaware of her zanpakuto's perverted grin on her beautiful face.

"You can fool me RUkia-chan, you are barely restraining yourself from fucking him aren't you."  Rukia could feel Sode No Shiraiyuki's leering at her! She could not believe her zanpakuto is acting like this where did this come from!

_'Sode-chan, you better not do anything to me!' _Rukia mentally glared at her zanpakuo daring her to try something only to feel her body heat up and pussy feel moist and hot while She was giggling creepily.

"Too late Ruki-chan, you are such a prude and you are getting laid tonight either you like it or not!"  The ice zanpakuto grinned in a downright vicious way that made Rukia whimper.

Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder only to shiver seeing the sheer lust in Rukia's eye's and felt a foreboding feeling as her grip turned to stroking making him grit his teeth to not groan as it turned faster and he could hear her giggling pervertedly.

"If you'll excuse us, Orihime me and Ichigo have some frustrations to get rid of." She leered at Ichigo's growl and vanished using a Flash Step while the two girls blushed at the hidden meaning of Rukia's words, but are inwardly whining that she got to him before they did.

**Lemon Scene! **

Ichgo felt Rukia tear his and her clothes off leaving them naked and he had to say Rukia's breasts were rather large a mid D-cup at least and felt her push him on a large bed and his eye's widened seeing their in Isshin's room till he grinned evilly that it made Hichigo laugh his ass off at what Ichigo is gonna do...Ooh boy Isshin is gonna shit a brick.

Rukia pumped his member for a few seconds an watched it go full mast and engulfed him making him groan in pleasure as she sucked his cock harder and faster while looking up at him with love and lust in her eye's and focused back on her task.

Ichigo had no idea she was like this, but felt himself turned on and RUkia could tell and began working faster deep throating him and suppressed a gag reflex and fingered her wettened pussy while giving him a excellent blowjob.

Ichigo felt his cock twitch inside her mouth. "Ruki-hime, I'm about to cum!" He warned her only for the female Kuchiki to speed up while stroking him at the same time making him moan in absolute bliss.

He felt his balls clench. "I'M CUMMING!" He shouted before he released his thick seed in her mouth making Rukia's eye's widen a bit before gulping it down and had to lick a few drops off her mouth which made Ichigo's eye's turn golden yellow with a black scalera glowing with want, lust, and love before he pinned her to the bed making her growl lustfully at him and grind her cunt against his member.

Ichigo looked at her for permission getting a nod from RUkia before crying out in pain and pleasure feeling his cock stretch her out going all the way to her womb causing her more pleasure. _'My kami it feel's so big!' _She cried out in pleasure as he thrusts back in and began pumping in and out with a grunt flesh against flesh smacking making very lewd noises while groaning in pleasure.

Ichigo placed her leg over his shoulder before groping her breasts making her growl deeply in animalistic lust and matched him thrust for thrust as he pounded her pussy relentlessly making the headboard rock making noises all over the house.

"Ichigo-sama!, More!" She yelled lustfully getting a nod before he went so fast his and her hips were a blur making her cry out as the pleasure was causing her to go nearly insane and felt his cock twitch in her feeling he is going to cum soon. She used her reiatsu to manipulate her pussy muscles to give her mate more pleasure making his teeth sharpen into fangs and go even more rougher and fast staining the sheets with their juices.

Ichigo felt his cock twitch even more violently, but held out for 20 more minutes and felt himself about to release. "Ruki-hime, I'm about to cum!" He grunted as Rukia bounced on his dick.

"Cum inside me!" She growled at him daring him to disagree getting a nod before he slammed into her one more time roaring.

"I'M CUMMING!" THey cried out as Rukia and Ichigo came t the same time her pussy coating his cock in her juices and him filling her with his cum before dropping on each other breathing only slightly not tired at all.

Rukia felt him move and began feeling her spots being hit all over again. "You want more don't you Ichigo-sama." she said lustfully getting a growl from Ichigo who nodded before moving his hips with her.

"Fuck me! Harder! Ichigo-sama! I want to wake up limping!" She roared at him making Ichigo grin ferally before slamming into her with renewed vigor.

All over Karakura Town everyone heard their actions of passion even the Vizards, and Bount's heard them and had one thing to say.

_'Damnnnn!' _

**Lemon End! Hope you enjoyed! **

* * *

(Next Day at School)

Ichigo grinned walking to lunch with a giggling Rukia on his arm and a blushing Orihime on his other arm with a big bounce in his step with that 'I got laid' look on his face making several female students and teachers blush with lusty looks in their eye's while the guy's were giving him looks of envy especially a ranting Keigo.

"Mmh, last night was very good Ichigo-sama, I feel like going again right now in front of everyone!" Rukia growled lustfully making several people who heard her faint from a massive nosebleed even the girls did.

Hichigo in the mindscape is crying anime tears in pride **"Aibou!, I am so fucking proud!" **He shouted pumping his fist in the air with Zangetsu chuckling slightly while Ichigo sent a mental fist bump to his partner.

**With Tatsuki **

Tatsuki pouted whining. "No fair!, I wanted some of my Ichigo!" She whined in a childish tone making others snicker and bust out laughing at her childish tone.

Chizuru who began becoming interested in Ichigo started to think alot of erotic thoughts had a massive nosebleed with glazed over eye's. "Do you think I have a chance Tatsu-chan." She said to her classmate who nodded confidently making Chizuru's eye's light up in glee.

"I can't believe it their yells and shouts were loud enough to be heard all over town!" Mizuro shouted with a blush on his face. He could barely sleep hearing his best friends activities, Keigo nodded with a blush too since his sister was moaning in her sleep about Ichigo.

"My sister wouldn't stop moaning about him in her sleep!" He shrieked in embarrassment remembering her late night deeds.

At a corner Uryu had a blush on his cheek's and was mentally congratulating his cousin, after returning from the Invasion on Soul Society Ishida apologized to his cousin for acting like he did. Ichigo forgave him after Tatsuki convincing him, but threatened to castrate him if he ever acted like that again it was unfitting of a Quincy.

_'You are one lucky bastard Itoko...' _He mused before turning to see the object of last night's activities walk right in with many girls giving his cousin looks of lust and want while the guys glared in envy making him snicker at them before looking away innocently when they glared at him.

Tatsuki looked at an innocently looking Rukia with a raised eyebrow tapping her foot. "Bold move Rukia, very bold." She nodded in approval with those eavesdropping having jaw drops, not knowing she would approve.

**(Vaizard Base) **

"I so freaking hate Ichigo right now." Shinji said enviously while Mashiro, Lisa, and Hiyori had drool leaking form their mouths along with blood leaking form their noses as they had stayed p all night masturbating to Ichigo's and Rukia's loud sexual romp that made them want him even more.

"Ichi-kunnn..." Mashiro mumbled lustfully making the other guys's snap their heads toward her with wary looks as she began to giggle creepily along with the other two saying and mumbling alot of things that are XXX rated.

**(Bount Mansion) **

Yoshi was giggling with a nosebleed while Maki had drool leaking from her mouth and Yoshino blushing like an apple. Sawatari was doing something old men wouldn't normally do.

He was cackling like a mad man seeing the other guys except a twitching Kariya huddled in the corner depressed about not being manly like Ichigo. "Kariya-sama, can I please keep him pleaseeee!" Yoshi pleaded giving him the puppy dog eye's with Maki and surprisingly Yoshino glaring at her.

"How the hell was that possible!" Mabashi yelled in pure jealousy, even he didn't have that much stamina.

"That my boy is called having the ultimate maniless!"Sawatari grinned smugly making Mabashi glare at the old man's jab toward his manhood while Yoshi and Maki were shaking with mirth tears leaking out of their eye's.

"That kid is going to have women wrapped around his finger." Koga whistled in amazement.

"Oh he can have me wrapped around his finger..." Maki mumbled making everyone stare at her like she was an alien.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I think you are influencing Maki-san, Yoshi?" Ugaki deadpanned at Yoshi's triumphant grin making him shiver.

One Yoshi was troublesome enough

"Yay I got a sister!" Yoshi cheered hugging a laughing Maki who smiled.

Kariya smiled slightly seeing Maki's cold persona drop into a warm one and wished he didn't see other's as pawns. _'Maybe this boy Ichigo can stop me?' _He thought before clearing thoughts out and allowed Ryo to go eat just an enraged screech sounded out throughout.

The Entire Town...

"WHATTTT THE HELLL IS THISSSSS!, ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin's enraged screech yelled out crackling alot of windows making Kariya's lip's twitch in amusement while Maki suddenly fell on her ass cackling like a mad man similar to a eye patch wearing captain.

"No way!" Yoshi grinned knowing where they did it at.

"They did it in the man's room!" Bo roared in laughter with the other guys shaking with mirth especially Koga's doll who was snorting in gleeful laughter.

**With the Vizards **

"BAAAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!" A cackling Hiyori roared with laughter with Mashiro and Lisa holding their stomachs hurting with laughter while Shinji and surprisingly Kensei and Rose were laughing their asses off at what Ichigo did.

"I so gotta shake hands with Ichigo now." Shinji snickered.

They weren't the only one who heard Ichigo and Rukia.

**(Hueco Mundo) **

"Wowww!" Apache mumbled with a far away look in her eye with Tia and her fraccion nodding in a daze while Grimmjow was gripping her chair tightly from running to the human world to rape Ichigo herself.

"Now that's what a warrior doe's!" Nnoitora grinned pervertedly only for Barragan to slap him upside the head with a prideful smirk on his face.

"Definitely a King right there." He smirked at Gin who was holding his stomach laughing at a twitching Tousen who so wanted to strangle his partner right now.

Ulquiorra looked at a steaming Yami who felt his manliness bruised with a snicker before looking away whistling innocently at the glare of his partner inwardly he is busting out laughing, ever since he met Ichigo he's been able to express more emotion and it felt good.

A loli looked girl with a horned helmet had a glazed over look in her eye hearing Rukia's pleasured screams, due to being a hollow she had heard of sex the humans did daily from Apache's descriptions and details and turned to her wide awake master Stark.

"Stark-sama?"

Stark looked down at Lilinette curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked blankly wanting to not go to sleep now after hearing that.

"Can I go to the human world now." Everyone stared at her with wide eye's, even Tousen, Gin, and Aien had anime round eye's at her asking that.

"That's my girl!" Grimmjow cackled in glee with Tia snickering too making Nnoitora's jaw drop in disbelief.

"They've corrupted her too late now!" He yelled throwing his hands up muttering about 'stamina freaks' and such.

"I am going to pretend I did not hear that." Gin and Aizen muttered only for their zanpakuto's to snicker making them twitch.

"What's the matter Aizen-kun, feeling your sexual prowess is inferior to Ichigo-kun's!" An elegant female voice said in a mocking tone making a tic-mark appear on Aizen's forehead gripping the armrest tightly cracking it causing his other arrancar even Loly and Menoly to have to hold their breath from laughing their asses off.

"Gin-chan, if you know what's good for you...you won't hurt Ichigo-kun now will you..." Shinso's smooth female voice said in a sickening sweet tone making Gin twitch madly

'You wouldn't dare!" Gin mentally yelled at his zanpakuto who just raised an eyebrow before he screamed like a girl falling to the ground clutching his balls that she kicked in his mindscape making him cry anime tears.

The girls just stared at him, including Tia before they fell out of their seats cackling like mad women knowing his zanpakuto did that to him event he guys were laughing at Aizen who was ranting in his mind, and Gin who vowed to give his zanpakuto to Ichigo when they meet again!

"Harribel-sama, can i please go to the human world I want to meet him!" Lilinette said in a begging tone making Tia raise an eyebrow before shrugging making Ulquiorra's eyebrow raise a bit.

" I highly doubt Ichigo-san is into loli's." He drawled boredly.

"Say's you ya pasty assed needle dick teme!" Lilinette flicked him off (Burrrrrrnnnnnnn!) making Grimmjow spit out her drink in roaring laughter while Ulquiorra narrowed his eye's deeply at Lilinette who sweated under that stare.

"Perhaps, I should remove your ability to feel pleasure of any kind Lilinette-san." The guy's scotted far! away from the 4th esparda with scared looks on their faces while the girls stared at him horrified even Aizrn ha to suppress a shiver.

"No thank you Ulquiorra-sama!" Lilinette squeaked getting a satisfied nod before the pale arrancar walked out of the room.

"No one speak sof this again!" Aizen said blankly with everyone nodding slowly.

_'Kurosaki-san, you are one lucky bastard!' _

**(Soul Society) **

"I am so jealous right now." Kenpachi stated with a shark grin on his face while women around the lunch room blushed rose red including Soi-Fon and Yoruichi and Unohana.

"Renji and Little Byakuya are gonna be pissed!" YOruichi cackled in glee, but is inwardly thinking perverted thoughts.

"I think i should go ask for guard duty in the human world." Soi-fon said standing up suddenly causing every female to turn toward her robotically even Nemu making several male captains scared, even Kurotsuchi who was a known sadist.

"You shall not touch Ichigo-sama." Nemu said in a deadly tone her hand spinning like a drill with Rangiku standing beside her with a similar look as many shinigami women circled around an amused Soi-Fon who just raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think all of you can stop me?" She said haughtily looking smug causing Rangiku to lunge at her with a shriek tackling her down, that made everyone of them dog pile on top of the two wrestling women.

"I envy that lucky bastard Ichigo." Kenpachi grinned while Yachiru had a cheshire grin on her face.

"Ken-chan, can I go visit Ichi-kun then?" Kenpachi stared at her blankly with his uncovered eye.

"No." Yachiru pouted at that.

"SHUNKO! A large blast of electricity blew all of them off of Soi-Fon who stood in her Onmitsukido uniform with a white aura around her before she dashed toward the captain-commanders office with Nemu, Unohana, Kiyone, Rankgiku, and Yachiru on her tail.

Byakuya had a deadly look on his face and stood up. "Excuse me I must go sharpen my family sword now." He said in a clipped tone making several guys cup their balls in an expression of fear as the Kuchiki Head walked past them murderous intent flowing off of him.

_'Uh oh!' _

**With Ichigo **

Ichigo was suddenly chatting with Uryu when suddenly he heard an enrage shriek. "WHAAAATTTT THE HELLLL IS THIS! ICHIGOOOOOO!" Rukia grinned smugly at Ichigo who did the same his eye's twinkling with mirth at Isshin no doubt seeing the mess they made.

Tatsuki looked at Rukia before grinning like a mad women. "You did not do what I think you guy's did." She said with Ichigo nodding his head shaking with mirth including Uryu who looked like he was about to go red in the face from laughing.

"What did they do?" A red haired girl named Ako asked blinking with her twin doing the same (Couldn't resist pulling this fucking hilarious!) with a curious look on her eye, while Rukia grinned and whispered into their ears causing both their golen eye's to light up with amazement before taring at Ichigo who winke at them causing them to blush apple red.

"You did it in Isshin's room didn't you Ichi-kun?" Orihime accused playfully with a cheshire grin on her face that looked new on the normally shy girl only getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you have balls of fucking diamond I swear man." Keigo shook his head snickering at hearing Isshin's enraged shriek.

"Meh, might do it again just for the hell of it!" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder making Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, Ako, and RIko shudder in anticipation.

_'I definitely agree with him!' _They thought lecherously.

(_Kurosaki Residence_)

Isshin was staring at his room in horror till his eye's landed on a letter on the bed with a picture of chappy on it (Obviously Rukia's) and read it.

_Dear, Isshin_

_This is from Rukia Kurosaki Kuchiki me and Ichigo-sama were doing some late night activities, and it was very pleasurable I assure you. don't worry about anything being destroyed we made sure to leave nothing there, so don't worry about clean up duty._

_P.S. Not take special care of those sheets!_

_Signed Rukia Kurosaki Kuchiki! _

Isshin stared at a chibi Ichigo giving the peace sign and sudenly he started shaking with pure rage, horror, and indignation and looked at the sheets in utter revulsion and horror his eye's turning blank.

"Ichi-nii-kun was quite active last night wasn't he nee-chan." Yuzu's voice giggled to her tomboy sister who grinned with a bit of blood leaking from her nose before cackling in glee and ran out of the house hearing Isshin's enraged screech.

"WHHHAAAATTT THE HELLLL IS THISSSS!, ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" The man roared before stomping out of the house out for blood looking for his rebellios son only to see a pale skinned man who looks like his son grin at him before turning around and pulled his pants down mooning the elder shinigami who gawked at him before screeching and charged at Hichigo who used his sonido to run from the enraged Kurosaki Head's enraged swings of his sword cackling like a mad man.

He soon disappeared in a swirl of black toward Ichigo's mindscape looking at an almost cackling Zangetsu with a pranking grin on his pale face showing his ivory teeth.

Isshin see's his so called son vanish into thin air making him throw his sword down and start beating on his chest like a mad ass monkey jumping and moving around like one.

"Excellent work Ichigo." Kisuke grinned under his bucket hat before breaking down laughing his ass off only to run for his life from a pissed of monkey-like Isshin with mocking laughter.

Life was good for Ichigo Ishida Kurosaki.

* * *

**There's the end of this somewhat not long chapter.**

**That was so fucking funny man I never though i would be that nuts (Cue Mad cackling laughter)**

**If you have any amusing pranks for me to type plz PM or Review**

**Ja ne!**

**Godlike Naruto x Rosario Vampire challenge I will be doing soon so keep your socks on!**


End file.
